Island of Temptation
by Kript
Summary: It's been a month since Natsu and his two sisters, Zeref and Meredy found themselves washed up on an uninhabited island, but thanks to a lot of work, they have managed to adjust. however, Natsu faces a knew problem. He is stuck on an island with two sister's that love him a lot more than siblings should. Will he succumb to the lust of his sisters? Incest. Natsu x Meredy x Fem!Zeref
1. Chapter 1

**Island of Temptation**

 **Chapter 1: Pink Power**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST AND LOTS OF IT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, WHY DID YOU EVEN CLICK THIS STORY, AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT HALF SIBLINGS OR STEP SIBLING, THIS IS FULL BLOWN INCEST. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

"Wake up Onii-chan." A kind voice said, however nineteen-year-old, Natsu decided to ignored it and continue to sleep. Although he had been stuck on an Island for well over a month now, he still hadn't kicked his habit of oversleeping. "Why do we have to go through this routine every day?" The voice asked, but Natsu ignored it and continued to sleep. The owner of the voice let out a sigh and began to go through her options. Once her mind was made up, she warned her older brother once more, however, he once again chose to ignore her. "WAKE UP!" She yelled before delivering a punch to her brother's rock hard abs through the cloth that was covering him, causing him to wake up.

"Good morning Meredy" Natsu said as he looked up at his scarcely clad little sister, who was straddling him. The pink haired teen then looked away from his younger sister in an attempt to avoid arousal. The young woman was only wearing a makeshift bikini made out of a pelt, that didn't even attempt to hide her perfectly formed breasts. Meredy had her bubble gum pink hair, tied up in a ponytail and a set of earmuffs rested on her head. "Are you sure that you can't make clothes that aren't pretty much bikinis?" He asked.

"Unless you somehow learnt how to make clothes, be my guest." Meredy said while crossing her arms and pouting. "Plus, you haven't been able to take your eyes off me since I started wearing it." She teased before moving her hips a little, so she could check if her brother was getting aroused. Much to her displeasure, Natsu had managed to hold off his arousal. 'You can't hold back forever, Onii-chan.' She said before lying down on her brother's muscular body.

"I'm not going to be able to get up if you stay like that." Natsu told the pinkette, who just ignored him and nested in his chest. Natsu blushed a little when he felt Meredy's perfectly formed breasts press against him.

"It's not like you were going to get up anyway." She retorted while staring into her brother's dark eyes. Natsu was unable to argue against this since it was true. "You really need to stop being so lazy, it's what got us into this mess in the first place." Meredy reminded before glaring at her older brother. Although she really didn't mind that they were stranded on an island, since it meant she got to spend more time with her beloved brother and it also meant it would be impossible for other girls to steal him away from her.

"How was I supposed to know the ship would sink?" Natsu asked while staring at his adorable little sister's dark red eyes.

"The real question is how didn't you wake up when the ship started sinking?" Meredy said back, causing Natsu to look away nervously. "You're lucky that we love you and we didn't hop on a lifeboat like the rest of the people." This made Natsu feel even worse since his laziness almost cost his sister's their lives.

"Thanks for that by the way." Natsu said before he ruffling Meredy's pink silky hair and hugging her. This made the young woman very happy, since it gave her the warm feeling that only her brother could provide her, seeing as she had a massive brother complex. The pink haired girl had been attracted to her older brother for as long as she could remember some of the reasons included, that he had always been there for her and made her feel safe whenever she was around him.

"Why don't you thank me by giving me a kiss." Meredy said before getting ready for a kiss and leaning towards her big brother. Seeing what his sister wanted, he leaned in closer, making the pink haired girl very excited, that she would finally get what she wanted, however Natsu just gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"There's your kiss." Natsu said, before moving away from her and resting his head back on the makeshift pillow. He then pulled the blanket back over his body.

"You always do that, you big meanie." Meredy pouted while trying to make her best angry face, but Natsu just found it cute. "It's not nice to take advantage of young maiden's trust like that."

"You're the one who keeps falling for it." Natsu teased. Although it meant that Natsu had to be extra protective over his sister, he loved how gullible the girl was. "Now can you get off me or I'll tickle you like when we were younger, and maybe you can make that cute sound again." He continued to tease. Meredy became very flustered at her older brother's teasing and quickly got off him.

'Damn it, why haven't I been able to seduce Onii-chan yet?' She pondered while facing the wall of the cave they had been staying in. 'No, I have to stay determined if I ever want to make him mine.' She thought before looking back at her half naked brother, who had sat up. Her eyes widened and her heart began beating rapidly when she saw the pinkette's muscular upper body. 'All that hunting is really keeping him in shape.'

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsu asked when he saw his sister's lustful stare. "You're acting like nee-san right now." He added. "Where is she by the way?"

"She went out looking for herbs, just in case one of us gets sick again." Meredy said. 'Or probably trying to figure out a way to steal my Onii-chan away from me.' She said to herself. The pinkette, along with everyone besides Natsu, knew that her older sister had a brother complex that even surpassed her own.

"Zeref-nee sure is considerate and smart, we defiantly wouldn't still be together if it wasn't for her." Natsu said, causing Meredy to look away and pout again since it reminded her about how much she relied on her biggest rival to her brother's heart.

Meredy began to remember how Zeref had taken care of them when their mother died when she was nine and Natsu was ten. What was even more impressive was that the older sister was only thirteen when she took it upon herself to take care of her siblings. The pinkettes were very grateful for the older sibling's support and had done their best to aide her, even though Zeref had proven more than capable due to how smart she was. 'I should have joined in when I saw them doing that.' The pink haired beauty thought as she thought back to when she saw her older siblings making love. The maiden quickly turned the shade of her hair and tried to get the image of her older siblings having incestuous sex out of her head.

"I'm going to go make breakfast for us, I know I'm better then Zeref-nee at that." Meredy said cheerfully. Although she knew that she was a far better cook than her older sister, she also knew that it didn't take much to be better than Zeref since she was a terrible cook.

"I'm so glad you inherited mom's cooking skills." Natsu said. "Zeref probably got her brains from dad." He added, even though he had no idea, seeing as he didn't really remember his father since he had died a few days after Meredy was born and the only thing he could remember was the fact he got his white scaly scarf from.

"Well we definitely got our hair from mother." Meredy said, reminding both of them about their beautiful mother.

"You're looking more like her every day." Natsu commented as he looked at the red eyed girl, who blushed at the statement because of how much she admired her mother's beauty and the fact that she was getting a compliment from her beloved older brother.

"Thanks Onii-chan." Meredy said before running out of the cave with a blush covering her face. Natsu watched the flustered young woman leave the cave. He then looked around the cave a little and admired how his older sister had managed to convert a dark cave into a well decorated bedroom.

"I better find Zeref-nee or she'll never come out of the forest." Natsu said, knowing that his older sister had a habit of getting absorbed whenever she researched or looked into something. The teen got up and revealed that he was only wearing fur cloth around his waist and made his way out of the cave. Once he got outside, he saw his little sister, busy making food with a cooking set made by their older sister. He decided not interrupt the lovely girl and made his way to the forest he usual found his older sister in.

It took no time for Natsu to reached his sister, who was passed out with her black journal. The pinkette just sighed at the sight of his raven haired older sister. His older sister was a very beautiful woman. She had elegant black hair that reached her lower back and covered her right eye, pale skin, due to the lack of time she spends outside. The woman also had an amazing figure, with her most notable feature, were her large breasts, that were barely contained in the fur toga she was wearing. Her breasts were just the right size for Natsu, large, but not to huge. "What am I going to do with you." Natsu said before picking up the sleeping woman.

"My notes…" The raven haired girl muttered as she weakly grabbed at journal and the stray pieces of paper that littered the ground. Natsu kneeled down and place her down before grabbing her journal. "Don't look at them, it's a secret." She added, making the teen a little confused, but he complied anyway.

"What happened anyway?" Natsu asked. He didn't get a reply and instead he got loud stomach rumble. The teen sweat dropped when he realised that the smartest person he knew had forgotten to feed herself. "I catch plenty of food and we have plenty of fresh fruit on this island, how do you forget to eat?"

"This island has a lot of interesting plants and I haven't even found half of them, even though we've been here for a month." Zeref whined as she opened her eyes and stared at her younger brother. 'And I'm so close to getting the ingredients for that.'

"It doesn't matter anyway, Meredy is cooking something really good." Natsu said, causing the dark haired beauty to pout at the mention of her little sister and her superior cooking skills. Luckily, the pinkette noticed this and tried to change the topic. "So… what are you trying to make this time?"

"That's a secret, my dear younger brother." Zeref teased. "But I'm sure you're going to enjoy it." She added, causing Natsu to become worried. He felt cold shiver at his sister's words.

"Please don't try anymore experiments on me." Natsu pleaded. His older sister just replied by saying she couldn't make any promises and falling asleep in his arms. The teen just sighed and continued to make his way back to the beach. "You're so weird Zeref-nee, but I'm glad you're in my life."

"I know." Zeref replied in her sleep, causing Natsu to freak out that his sister heard him, until he heard the rest of her sentence. "You like it when your Onee-chan uses her boobs like that." She continued as a perverted smile spread across her face. Natsu knew that his older sister was dreaming of sex with him and he began to turn a dark shade of red. "Maybe I should let you put it in here." She finished as she began to drool.

"I need to have a talk to her about this, but this time, I need to keep focus." Natsu said to himself. He was well aware that his older sister had a massive brother complex, but this was only because she had confessed her desire to make love to him on several occasions and they had even done it a couple of times. The teen's mind soon went back to one of the many sexual encounters that he had with his older sister and his face turned a dark shade of red again. 'I know what we did was wrong, but I couldn't stop after we started...' He thought as the beach came into view. 'At least Meredy doesn't know about it.' Little did Natsu know, but his little sister, was fully aware of the kind of relationship he had with his older sibling.

As her two older sibling emerged from the forest, Meredy turned around with an excited look on her face. "Onii-chan, Zeref-nee, the food is ready." The pink haired girl said cheerfully as she presented the food she had been preparing.

"It looks amazing; you really outdid yourself." Natsu said before putting his sleeping sister down and grabbing the wooden plate stacked with a large amount of meat from the younger pinkette. 'Zeref-nee sure is good at making stuff.'

"I'm glad I could make you happy Onii-chan…" Meredy said as she watched Natsu eat the food like it was his last meal. She then turned her attention to her older sister, who was still asleep with her journal next to her. The youngest of the Dragneel siblings moved closer to the journal. 'Let's see what she's plotting.' She thought before picking up the journal. This went unnoticed by her older brother since he was too busy stuffing his face.

The pink haired woman began to read through her older sister's journal. Most of the journal was about dirty dreams that Zeref had about Natsu, and as much as Meredy would have loved to learn if her sister's thoughts about their male sibling were more perverted than her own. She knew she had to find out what project Zeref was working towards. Eventually, the pinkette found what she was looking for and she was quite shocked with what she found out. 'You've been very busy Zeref-nee, but I can't let you have your way with Onii-chan like this.' She thought with a cheeky smile on her face before putting the book back down.

When Meredy put the book down, Zeref began to wake. "I see the food is ready." The eldest Dragneel said as she sat up. First she looked over at her younger sister, who was quietly eating with a huge smile on her face, then she moved her gaze to her younger brother, who was eating loudly as always. The woman smiled at her younger siblings and got her plate, and began eating. As she ate, the dark haired Dragneel noticed she was getting some odd looks from Meredy. "Is there something you need?" She asked her younger sister.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something… in private." Meredy answered before getting up and pointing towards the cave. "Don't worry, we'll be back in no time Onii-chan."

"Just don't hurt yourself." Natsu said. "Or each other." He added, knowing full well that his female siblings had a rival, but he didn't know why. Both the young women assured their brother that they would be friendly. This was enough for the pinkette, who just went back to eating. The two females moved into the cave that they had made their home.

"So, why did you take me away from the sexiest man on the planet?" Zeref asked, letting her brother complex shine brightly. A normal sibling would have been a little concerned about this, but Meredy didn't care since she felt the same.

"Don't worry, this will be quick." Meredy replied. This made Zeref raise an eyebrow in curiosity. She found this odd since her younger sister was never quick when she confronted her. The older sibling knew this was some sort of trap and began to leave the cave, Meredy knew she had to get her older sister's attention, and she knew just what she needed to say. "It's about Onii-chan." This caused the older woman to turn around.

"Go ahead." Zeref said with a slightly perverted look in her eye.

"I know about your little plan to seduce my Onii-chan." The pinkette said with a glare as she pointed at the black journal. The oldest Dragneel knew that she had been caught and she began to think of a way to get out of it. "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell him… if you let me in on it." She added with a sly grin.

"I guess I was too careless, but I this does make It easier to execute this plan." Zeref said before sitting down on the bed that the Dragneel siblings shared.

"Why are you doing this anyway, I've heard you and Natsu having… you know what… plenty of times?" Meredy asked her older sister as she took a seat next to her. Zeref could tell that her younger sister was getting pretty embarrassed, and decided to tease her a little.

"Sorry, but my Natsu is too good at what he does, so I can't really keep my voice down." The dark haired woman said. This made the pink head girl blush and get very jealous. "Don't get too angry, we haven't done it since we left for the cruise." She said in a slightly defeated tone. "I really miss the way he could make me scream."

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Meredy screamed as a massive blush covered her cute face. Zeref laughed at her little sister's embarrassment, which caused the pinkette to get even more flustered. The young girl then pinned the older woman and covered her sister's mouth. "Just tell me what we need so Onii-chan will make love to me."

Zeref began to struggle and squirm in an attempt to get out from under her younger, who like her brother, was freakishly strong. In her attempt to break free from the younger woman's grasp, she accidently ripped off the top of her fur bikini. The black haired girl tried to tell the pinkette to let her go, but he voice was muffled by Meredy's hand. However, her attempts to speak were ignored since Meredy was furious that one of her only pieces of clothing had been ripped of her. The pinkette decided to get her revenge and ripped off anything that kept the garment together. The older sister used this as her chance to push the younger girl off of her. The pinkette was now lying on her stomach with her ass in the air, and being the opportunist she was, Zeref snuck up behind her sister "You need to respect your elders." The eldest Dragneel said before raising her hand and preparing to strike her younger sister's exposed rear.

Just as Zeref was about to give her younger sister a good, hard slap on the ass, her beloved brother entered the cave with a shocked look plastered on his face. Natsu knew that his older sister had a thing for him, but he never imagined that she had a thing for Meredy as well. Natsu's rushed conclusion made a blush appear on his face. "Sorry for interrupting." The male Dragneel said as he stared at his two half naked sisters. The teen had no idea where to look, he was conflicted weather to look at Zeref's large perky breasts, or at Meredy's large perfect ass, which was just begging for his attention. 'Come on Natsu, you've held back for a month, you can't give in now.' He said to himself before trying to look away from his two extremely attractive siblings. However, he wasn't able to pry his eyes away from the glorious sight. 'What the hell is wrong with me? They're my sisters and it doesn't matter how sexy they are.' He mentally screamed at himself.

"It's not what it looks like Onii-chan, we were just having a disagreement." Meredy said before trying to find the remains of her fur bikini top, whist her older sister tried to do the same thing. "Don't worry Onii-chan, you're the only one I'd let spank me." She added as a huge blush spread across her face. Even with the last bit, Natsu didn't buy the story.

"She's telling the truth." Zeref lied while covering her breasts and maidenhood because there wasn't enough material to put her clothes back together. Since he didn't want to see his sister's desperately try to explain themselves, he decided to just act like he believe their lies.

"It's ok, I believe you." Natsu lied as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, while trying to keep himself from violating the only family he had left. "I'm going to go fishing if you need to me." He added before leaving the cave, so he could cool off. 'This is going to be very bad if I can't control myself since we sleep together.'

"Did you see that?" Zeref asked with excitement clear in her voice. "He was struggling to keep himself better." She said.

"How could you tell?" The red eyed woman asked. Although she knew could tell that her brother looked a little uneasy, she still wanted to know how her sister knew.

"Didn't you see that huge bulge, he must be really horny and if our plan works, he'll be fucking us for days." Zeref said with a perverted grin. The oldest raven haired woman was getting wet just thinking about how much of a pounding her brother would give her. Meredy sweat dropped at the realisation that the smartest person she knew was such a pervert. "Don't look at me like that, I know about how touchy you get with Natsu when you two bath, I'm actually surprised that you didn't try anything on him." She added.

"We really need to get some clothes on you." Meredy said in an attempt to change the subject.

"You really don't need to do that, I have some spare clothes, remember?" Zeref stated before pulling out another toga out from under the bed. This made the pinkette ask when she had the time to make more clothes, even though she spends most of her time in the forest. "I'm a very talented woman, you think I can't do something like making clothes." She said in a cocky voice.

"Really now? If you're so talented, how come you've got the cooking skills of a toddler?" Meredy mocked causing her older sister to fall off her high horse. "I'm going to go stall Onii-chan while you go find the rest of the ingredients." The pink haired girl said before leaving the cave with a huge smile on her face. 'I can also use this time to hang out with Onii-chan.' She thought as she skipped to where her brother always' fished.

It didn't take long, before the young pink haired woman to find her brother, who was sitting on a ledge fishing and humming a tune. The young woman looked at how peaceful her brother looked and decided to watch him for a little longer. 'I wonder if he will return my feelings?' She wondered, the young pinkette was getting nervous, she was no longer certain if Zeref's plan would work. 'Maybe I should try confessing without that thing, it will be the only way for me to know if he really feels that way about me.' The pinkette thought as she mustered her courage. Once Meredy finished readying herself, she began to approach Natsu and hugged him from behind. "Hello Onii-chan." She said sweetly as she rested her head on one of Natsu's broad shoulders.

"Hi Meredy, did you and Zeref-nee sort things out?" Natsu asked before turning around and putting down the fishing poll.

"Of course we did, she might be annoying sometimes, but she's still an amazing older sister." Meredy answered before pressing her breasts onto his back. Being this close to her brother made her secure and warm, and she felt like if she stayed like this, she would be happy forever. "But you're still the best sibling I could ask for." She said sweetly.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Natsu asked. He then turned and saw that his sister had massive blush and an odd look. The teen grew concerned at this and jumped to the conclusion that she had hurt herself on her way him, so he quickly picked the girl up. Natsu was about run back to the camp and put his sister to bed, but the girl stopped him by telling him that she was ok. The male Dragneel let out a sigh and placed Meredy down. "Sorry, I thought you were sick or something."

"Do you love me Onii-chan?" Meredy questioned.

"Of course I love you, we're family." Natsu replied with a huge toothy grin. Meredy wasn't happy with the response she got, and remember that actions speak louder than words when it comes to her older brother. The young pinkette mustered all the courage she could and did something she had only done in her dreams, she got on her toes and planted a kiss on her brother's lips. Natsu was caught off completely off guard and fell backwards, causing Meredy to fall on top of him, but the maiden didn't stop kissing her long time love interest. 'So she's like Zeref-nee.' He thought before returning this kiss, letting his sister know he loved her in the same way. 'But this is as far as I'm going to take it.' He told himself as he began running his hands through his sister's bubble gum pink locks.

Although she had finally given her first kiss to her beloved brother, she still wanted more, and she guided her brother's hand to her soft tush. The older of the pink haired siblings was a little shocked by his sister's action, but he gave the young woman what she wanted, and gave the soft flesh and gentle squeeze, causing the pinkette to let out a moan. Natsu let his lust take control and his tongue entered Meredy's mouth, which instigated a fight for dominance for the two siblings. 'Onii-chan is getting really hard.' She thought. The girl could barely contain her excitement when she felt Natsu's manhood press against her thigh. Meredy began to dampen and her crotch began to move along his length.

Natsu realised that Meredy wanted more, and he separated from the kiss, confusing the youngest Dragneel. "We can't do this... we're siblings." He said before looking away from his sister, who sat up with a hurt look on her face. Natsu instantly felt bad when he saw that look on her face. However, the look of sadness turned into one of angry and she balled her fists.

"Don't use that excuse, I know what you and Onee-san did at home." Meredy blurted out. Her brother's eyes widened in shock. "So stop lying to me!" She exclaimed in a fit of furry.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said in an uncharacteristically quite voice. "I just don't want you to think what we're doing is ok." He confessed, which got him a slap across the face.

"Of course I know incest is wrong, but I don't care, all I care about is you." She admitted. "Don't treat me like a child." Meredy said while staring into her older brother's dark eye. Then Meredy's expression became a lot softer, and Natsu felt even worse. "You're the only man who I'm ever going to feel this way about, so please… give me a chance… unless you don't love me in the same way." The young woman pleaded before she undid her fur bikini top, allowing her sizeable breasts out in the open.

"I do love you in the same way… I just…" He started to explain, but he was stopped by his little sister, who just placed a finger over his lips and shushing him.

"Stop trying to justify yourself and give in to your desires." Meredy said in a sexy voice before capturing her brother's lips, and unlike last time, the two siblings didn't waste any time and began Frenching straight away. The female pinkette was a little caught off guard at her brother's fierceness, and she began quickly losing control over the kiss and the situation. Knowing that her older sibling harboured so much love and lust for her excited her more than words could express.

'I guess there's no reason to hold back anymore.' Natsu thought as his lust took control. The teen knew he could have plenty of fun with the young woman's body, however he needed to get into a different position so he could gain more access to her sexy body of his little sister. Natsu moved pulled away from the kiss and pushed his love onto her back. "I'm going to get to know your sexy body better than you do." He said as he looked down at Meredy's erotic body. The teen was unable to tear his eyes away from his sister, since everything was perfect, from her lightly toned stomach, hourglass figure, flawless light skin, pretty face and her bubble gum pink hair that was now spread out on the grass. The longer the hormonal male looked at her the more he wanted her.

"Start with my boobs." Meredy recommended with a shy look on her face, which Natsu found adorable. "Please be careful… they're really sensitive." She admitted as a blush appeared on her face. The older pinkette found himself being turned on even more when he saw his tease of a younger sister acting so cute.

"You really shouldn't have told me that because now I know exactly where to tease." He said before grabbing a handful of his sister's soft, perky breast, while using his other hand to keep himself up. Natsu didn't waste any time and began gently kneading Meredy's, which caused the young woman to let out a quite moan. The pink haired teen liked the sound the beauty produced quite a lot and decided to work his hand a little harder.

"Play with the other one…" Meredy moaned before bitting her lip in an attempt to hold herself back, but this proved to be very ineffective when her brother began focusing on her other breast. However, the male pinkette wasn't using his other hand, he was using his mouth and tongue the tease Meredy's rigid pink nipples. Natsu began to twirl his pink muscle and suck on his sister's over sensitive breast, while using his hand to give its twin a very pleasurable massage. The red eyed girl was loving the sensation of her breasts being played with so well, it easily outmatched anytime she had played with herself.

"So Meredy, was it worth the wait?" Natsu asked in a sexy but teasing voice after separating himself the peak of his younger sibling's breast. The male Dragneel was now fully aware of the effect he had on the young girl, and he was going to enjoy teasing her about it any chance he got. "I bet you wanted to do this every time we bathed together." He continued, making the pink haired girl blush. It was true that until they arrived on this island, that they still bathed together. "Is that why you always woke me up with a sexy lap dance?" the teen added, making the girl beneath him to start resembling a tomato even more. "I really should have noticed your brother complex sooner." He finished with a smirk.

"Stop teasing me so much Onii-chan… being like this is embarrassing enough." Meredy pleaded. Everything her brother was saying to her was completely true, and having him point out all the things she had done in an attempt to seduce him was too much for the youngest of the Dragneel siblings.

"I have plenty of teasing to go, I still need to pay you back for three years of it." Natsu said back with a lustful look. The pink haired teen moved in closer to Meredy, before moving back to teasing the sensitive pink nub and went back to massaging the other awaiting breast. Unlike last time, Natsu was much closer and his hardened manhood was pressing against Meredy's soaked maidenhood, with the only thing preventing penetration being the bottom half of the girl's fur bikini. "That's why we're going to leave the main event for much later." He said before giving the pink haired girl's nipple a gently nibble. His action resulted in an equal amount of pleasure and pain for the girl beneath him. 'She likes a little pain, just like Zeref-nee, but I have to be careful because I know she's not a masochist.' He thought before remembering how much his older sister loved being spanked.

"I can tell you're thinking about other woman." Meredy said in a slightly angry tone before moved her hand down and grabbed her brother's incredible girth before squeezing very tightly, almost to the point that it was painful. Although his sister's actions were meant to bring him pain, Natsu decided to turn this into a source of pleasure for himself and he began thrusting into her hand. Meredy quickly got the hint and chose to pleasure her brother rather than bring him pain, so the pinkette started to move her hands along the overwhelming length. "It feels even bigger then when we bath together." She commented, boosting her brother's already massive ego. "I'm going to have plenty of fun with this."

Thanks to his sister's words, Natsu became even more aroused and he began to suckle on her breasts with even more force, resulting in an even louder moan from the pink haired girl. The more Natsu played with the girl's soft melons, the stronger the sweet smell of Meredy's arousal became. 'I wonder if she tastes as nice as she smells?' Natsu wondered as his mind slowly became overtaken with thoughts of getting a taste of his sister's essence. However, he was able to satisfy himself by playing with the soft flesh of the girl's breasts. He was kicking himself for not seeing how Meredy really felt about him since it meant he had been missing out on the amazing softness of her twins all this time.

The pink haired teen continued to tease his sister's wonderful breasts, constantly alternating between them so both got the attention they had been craving. The young woman began panting and moaning like animal in heat. The female pinkette became so lost in the pleasure that she stopped working Natsu's member, which really didn't bother the latter that much since it meant he could concentrate better. "Onii-chan… no more… it's too much!" She said in desperate attempt to hold off a very powerful climax. Meredy wanted to hold off so she could experience her brother's skilled tongue and equally skilled hands longer. However, Natsu didn't ease his efforts, he actually increased them. Natsu's skill ended up being way too much for the pinkette and without warning the dam broke, resulting in one of the best experiences for the pink haired beauty. "Onii-chan!" She cried out as she climaxed. Even though he had successfully pleasured the woman beneath him Natsu didn't stop playing with girl's breasts, since he knew it would prolong the pleasure Meredy was feeling. "Onii-chan… stop, I won't be able to think straight if you keep doing that."

Natsu decided that the girl had had enough and removed his mouth from her hardened pink peak, however his hand remained on his sibling's malleable breast. Now that the teen was satisfied, he looked up at Meredy who's cute face was covered in a pink blush that made her even look cuter. Although it would have been easy to tease her at this point, the male decided to just watch her pant and attempt to regain her breath. "Should we get back, or will I be able to get a taste of my little sister?" He questioned after he moved his hand to Meredy's nether regions. Meredy let out a quite moan when she felt her brother make contact with her soaked virgin maidenhood. The teen decided not to insert his finger, but instead just ran his finger across the woman's nether lips. "I can't believe that your pussy is this wet, all I did was play with your boobs." He teased before moving his soaked finger to his mouth, and as Natsu expected, the girl's essence was as sweet as her personality. Natsu soon found himself wanting more and he began to move down to Meredy's core. Once he got down, he ripped off the fur bikini bottom and revealed her soaked maidhood along with a small tuft of pink hair, proving that her rather unique hair colour was all natural.

"Onii-chan, what are yo- AHHHH~!" Meredy screamed when she felt her older sibling's tongue lick her folds. The sudden sensation caused the woman to close her legs and squish Natsu between her heavenly thighs. The soft feeling of Meredy's thighs pressing against the sides of his face only made the experience better and he began to lap up the pinkette's sweet juices. Even though she had been caught off guard, she found herself enjoying it and begging for more. Natsu was more than happy to comply and his tongue began to explore the outside of the young woman's maidenhood. "Onii-chan…" She moaned. Natsu was enjoying having his beautiful sister moan his name and he knew how to make her even louder. The teen guided his skilled tongue to Meredy's swollen clit. Meredy's eyes widened at the sudden burst of pleasure and grabbed the back of her brother's head and forced his head closer. This just encouraged the boy between her legs. "Stop playing around and put your tongue inside." She nearly commanded.

Natsu was once again more than happy to comply and his pink muscle delved into the pinkette's maidenhood. Once inside, the pink haired male found himself enjoying the feeling of his sister's warm, moist and inviting pussy. The man began searching for all of Merey's weak spots in the hopes of hearing more of the moans he had become addicted to. It didn't take Natsu long before he found what he was looking for and began targeting those certain spots. Meredy tried her best to keep her voice down, but Natsu's tongue was too much and the second her mouth opened a symphony of moans erupted out of it. "Onii-chan… you're AMAZING!" Meredy screamed, not caring if her older sister or anything else heard her, all she cared about was her brother and the pleasure he was supplying to her. The female pinkette couldn't help but thank her older sister since Natsu had been able to get plenty of practice and hone his skills.

The male Dragneel couldn't tell what he was enjoying more, the sweet taste of his little sister or the angelic sounds she would produce every time he managed to land on one of her sweet spots. The only thing that could make the experience better for Natsu would be if he was receiving some sort of pleasuring from the girl. However, he was fine with this since Meredy's reactions to him were enough for him. 'I could do this forever, she tastes amazing.' Natsu thought as he continued to eat the girl out with great vigour.

Meredy once again felt an intense heat build up in her core, she knew that another climax was approaching, and it was approaching faster than she expected it to. "Onii-chan… you're so much better… than any of my toys." Meredy declared. Natsu didn't pay too much attention to this since he knew she was growing up and that she needed some self-relief once in a while, however he was going have some fun teasing her about it later. The male pinkette's thoughts drifted away from the kind of fun he could have with Meredy when they got home and went back to the fun he was having now when he felt the girl's maidenhood moisten and contract even more. This alerted him of his sister's impending climax. He knew that all he had to do now was seal the deal, so he began to attack every single weak spot he had found. "I LOVE YOU ONII-CHAN!" She screamed as the most intense feeling of pleasure swept through her body. The red eyed beauty couldn't believe that such a feeling existed and she wouldn't believe it if she wasn't feeling it.

Natsu began to greedily lap up the sweet juice that was gushing out of Meredy, which also prolonged his lover's already mind blowing climax. 'She tastes so good; I wish I gave in earlier.' Natsu thought as he savoured his sister's sweet essence. He was so absorbed in the amazing taste, he didn't notice the younger woman's pleas for him to let her have a break, even though she was having the time of her love. Meredy's body became so weak and relaxed from the older pinkettes non-stop licking, and she stopped trapping her brother in her soft thighs. Now that his ears weren't blocked by the soft cushions that his sister called thighs, he was able to hear her cries and moans. The older teen found the strength to separate himself from his sister's soaked pussy. When he sat up he saw a red faced Meredy, taking in long breaths and trying her best to remain conscious. "I think I might have over done it, but you do look pretty cute." Natsu said.

"Onii-chan… you jerk." The exhausted pinkette muttered before passing out. Natsu just smiled at his little sister before picking up her up. He was a little disappointed that they didn't manage to go all the way, but it was probably for the best since he knew he had a very impressive sex drive, which had gotten out of hand more than a few times when he was with his older sister. However, he knew that he would have plenty of other opportunities to make love to her.

"I'll drop her off and then I'll take care of this later." Natsu said to himself as he looked down at his erect manhood. "I can't believe she still managed to tease me, I bet she's laugh at me in the dreams." He said before looking down at the cute sleeping pinkette. Older of the pink haired siblings let out a sigh and his mind went back his rather large situation. 'I guess I can take care of this after I drop her off.' The teen thought. Since he knew his way around the forest It didn't take long for Natsu to get back to the cave. One his way, he could hear Meredy muttering his name, but decided not to pay it much mind since that's what she usually did. Once he arrived he laid the woman on the bed, but when he tried to leave, something grabbed his wrist. Natsu quickly turned around and saw that it was his naked younger sister, who's expression told him that she wasn't too happy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Meredy asked causing the teen to get a little nervous. Natsu wasn't really sure why the woman on the bed was angry, but he really didn't want to find out. The male pinkette knew that Meredy could get very violent when she got angry. In an attempt to avoid the girl from getting angry, he asked her what was wrong, this just caused her to pout. "You know what you did you jerk, I told you it was too much and just kept going." She reminded her brother.

"It's not my fault that you taste amazing." Natsu said as he turned around, which resulted in him shoving his member in Meredy's face. The female pinkette almost froze in shock when she felt her brother's member press against her cheek since it looked a lot bigger up close. The pinkette manage to get a whiff of the manly musk before her brother moved it out of her face. "Sorry about that." He apologised.

"Well at least I won't have to get this ready." Meredy said before grabbing Natsu's manhood, showing her brother that she wanted him to stay where he was. The pink haired male was smart enough to stay still and let the girl do as she pleased. "You sure are big Onii-chan." She commented before letting go of his member. Meredy moved to the middle of the bed before lying on her back and spreading her legs. "you know… I'm still pretty wet from before." The red eyed girl said in a sultry voice as she used to finger's to spread her lower lips. "So let's stop playing around and get to the really fun stuff… Onii-chan."

'Wow, she's amazing, how can a girl be that sexy and cute at the same time.' Natsu wondered as he got onto the bed and began crawling towards her like a predator to its prey. The girl on the bed smiled at how effective her charms were. Even though Meredy was insanely sexy, Natsu managed to remain confident. "I bet you've been waiting this for a while." The middle child said as he loomed over his younger sister with a look of lust in his eyes. The longer her brother looked down at her, the more she got turned on and the more she wanted the man above her to shove every last inch of his manhood into her sopping pussy. Natsu quickly caught onto this and positioned his rigid member so it was pressing against the other pinkettes quivering folds. "You weren't lying, you're super wet." He teased while rubbing the tip of his member against Meredy's heat, causing her to squirm and whimper.

"Stop teasing me, It's very embarrassing for a woman to offer up her virginity like this… so stop be such a jerk." Meredy pleaded with a blush on her face. Natsu was a little confused by his sister's statement since his older sister told him to get it over with as quickly as possible, and she had no shame about it. The pinkette notice her brother's confused look and realised how much the oldest of the Dragneel siblings had tainted Natsu. "A girl's virginity is special to girls, unless they have black hair and a brother complex." She told the teen. The look of realisation on her brother's face was more than enough of an indication that she had gotten her point across. "You're to be gentle with me, right?" The pinkette asked as she stared into Natsu's eyes.

"Of course I'll be gentle… at first." Natsu said in a sexy voice before he started to slowly push his member into to his sister's heat. Meredy grit her teeth as she felt her insides being spread wider then she ever imagined possible and tears began to pool on the sides of her eyes. The older sibling could see that his sister was having trouble handling his size, which wasn't surprising since she was insanely tight. Since he didn't like seeing his precious little sister suffer, he decided it to take her innocence with one movement instead of doing it slowly. "Sorry." He apologised before thrusting into the woman below him and bottoming out. Natsu had to do his best not to start moving inside Meredy's warm inviting walls, however he knew that his younger sibling would need some time to get used to him.

Meredy let out an ear piercing scream when the stinging pain of her innocence being claimed registered in her mind. Both Dragneels silently cursed Natsu's well empowerment since it caused the younger one the most intense pain she had felt in her life. "Just let me adjust… I'll be fine." She said as she tried her best to hold back the tears. Natsu could tell his sister was doing her best to act tough. He had no idea why the girl was trying her best not to cry, maybe it was to maintain face since the girl hadn't shed a tear since she got over her mother's death. 'I promised Okaa-san that I'd never cry in front of Onii-chan again, and I'm not going to break it.' Meredy said to herself in an effort to stay determined. The girl managed to turn her pained expression into a smile. Natsu saw through the young woman's façade and embraced her, which caught her slightly off guard, but this made her genially smile at how much her brother cared for her. "I don't care if we're siblings, I'm happy you're the person I'm in love with." She confessed.

"I'm sorry for not acting on my own feelings for you earlier." Natsu apologised after moving away from the embrace and looking Meredy in her enticing red eyes. "Just tell me when you're ready to start." He said with a kind smile, making the young woman even happier. The two pink haired siblings stared at each other a little longer getting lost in each other's eyes. "I love you Meredy… more than anyone else can." Natsu said.

"Then show me Onii-chan, show me how much you love me." Meredy said, indicating that she was finally comfortable. Natsu understood this straight away and begun to slowly move in and out of Meredy's slowly moistening heat, allowing the girl beneath him to get used to get used to his somewhat overwhelming size. 'I never took Onii-chan to be the gentle type.' Meredy thought as she felt her insides slowly taking a new shape. The younger pinkette blushed a little at the shape it was taking, but she made sure not to show it since she knew she would get teased by her lover for it.

"You're so tight, Meredy… I don't think I can hold back much longer." Natsu said while trying his best not to speed up his movements. The pinkette beneath him giggled at her brother's struggle, causing him to ask her what she was laughing about. Meredy answered by telling him that he didn't have to hold back anymore. "Good, now the real fun can start." He said with a smirk. The older of the pink haired siblings increased the speed of his thrusts, while one of his hands began to fondle one of Meredy's large breasts.

"Ah! Onii-chan… that's not fair." Meredy moaned. The girl was now regretting giving away such a major weakness to her brother. She knew she wasn't going to last that long, but she didn't really care since it also meant that she would have the time of her life. Meredy let out another loud scream as her brother began to move inside her whilst massaging her soft sensitive breasts. This time her scream was one of pure pleasure. Although she had experience pleasure from her brother in many different ways today, the feeling of being penetrated and played with by the pink haired male far surpassed anything. "More Onii-chan… Harder!" She pleaded, and Natsu more than happy to do it.

Natsu tapped into the large amount of strength he had and began to ram into deeper parts of the woman, which were previously unexplored. The male pinkette was loving the feeling of his sister's warm wet walls messaging almost every part of his member and the soft cushiony feel of her breasts. Not only was the feeling amazing, he also loved seeing the cute expression on her face and the way her sexy mounds bounced with every single thrust. "You're so god damn cute Meredy." Natsu declared, which caused the pinkette to turn the same colour as her hair. Although she was embarrassed by her brother's declaration, it made her extremely happy that he had gotten a compliment from her beloved.

Meredy began to lose herself in the feeling of Natsu's member spreading her inner walls to new limits, and hitting all sorts of weak spots she didn't know existed. "Onii-chan, you're cock is so hot and hard." Meredy moaned, which turned on and encouraged the other pink haired teenager. Natsu began to move with even more force, which resulted in an unbelievable amount of pleasure for both pinkettes. Even though the two knew what they were doing was wrong, neither of them cared, all they cared about was each other and the feelings of pleasure they shared.

As her brother pounded her maidenhood with his large throbbing manhood, the weaker her body felt and hotter her core began. The girl knew that she was coming close to another climax, but she knew it was going to be much better than the last one and her body began to quiver while her voice became out of control. "That's very naughty... you shouldn't cum without your partner." Natsu teased. The male could tell from how the woman was reacting to him that his sister was barely holding on. "You're going to have to make up for it later." He said in a sexy tone, before he hilted his entire member into Meredy's depths and giving one of a soft breasts a squeeze, triggering an intense orgasm for the woman.

As she reached her peak, she yelled her older brother's name as loud as she could. Natsu just looked at the woman and stared at the shameless expression that was plastered on Meredy's pretty face. Although Natsu had an incredible amount of stamina, he almost came at the feeling of the red eyed girl's moistening maidenhood closing in around his member. _'Onii-chan's cock is tearing me apart, and I love it.'_ She thought as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Even though he knew Meredy had just climaxed, Natsu didn't stop his moving, and instead began to move even faster now that his sister's maidenhood was wet and relaxed enough that he could move freely. "We're not going to stop until I'm satisfied." Natsu proclaimed with a smirk. When he said this, he felt the young woman's maidenhood moisten once again, telling him that his sister was more than ok with his plans for her. "You're such a naughty little sister, you deserve an equally naughty position." He said after pulling out. From overhearing her older siblings making love, she understood what her older brother wanted, so she got on her hands and knees.

"Please use my body as much as you want Onii-chan." Meredy said seductively as she shook the ass that she knew Natsu wanted. She also turned around so she could give her brother sexy wink and so she could also get a glimpse of Natsu's manhood, which was glistening with her juices. Without a second thought, the male pinkette got behind the girl, got a grip on the red eyed girls perfect and effortless slid into the girl's eagerly awaiting maidenhood. Once inside, Natsu didn't waste anytime and began to move as fast as he could inside Meredy's soaked pussy. The young girl didn't even try to contain her voice since it would have been a fruitless endeavor. It didn't take long for the cave to be filled with lust for moans and the sound of Natsu's hips colliding with Meredy's rear. This new position felt extremely good for the girl and she was loving how primal it felt.

Natsu nearly didn't hear his sexy sister's moans and screams since he was in an almost hypnotic state, thanks to how Meredy's ass would ripple and jiggle in time with his strong sharp movements. "I could watch that ass for days." A lustful Natsu said before giving his sister a quick slap, creating a red hand print to appear on Meredy's flawless skin. "And you would let me wouldn't you?" He asked in a deep sexy voice. Meredy was only able to give nod in response, since talking was almost impossible for the lust driven girl. All she could think about was how good it felt to have her brother's throbbing cock pretty much tearing her in two.

The two pinkettes had succumb to their lust to the point that they had nearly forgotten that they were siblings related by blood. Even though they were being driven by their shared lust, they were also driven by a love they had for each other. Although Natsu's love had started as a normal family love, it had turned into the same kind of love he would have for a lover, even though he didn't were it came from. Meredy was unlike Natsu and she had been in love with her brother from around the time their mother had died.

The two siblings continued to make love like animals for what seemed like an eternity of pleasure for the two. The two were now covered in sweat due to the intensity of their love making and the cave was now filled with the smell of arousal and sounds of passion. "I'm so close Onii-chan." Meredy moaned as she felt a very familiar heat in her core. She could also feel her brother's member heat up, altering her of his impending climax.

"Same here Meredy... where do you want it?" He asked, doing his best to hold off for his sexy sister. Natsu had no idea how, but the girl had somehow made it through his strong movements and knowledge of her weak spots.

"Inside Onii-chan... I don't care what happens... I want to experience everything with you." She said between moans as her climax drew even closer. Without hesitation, the dominate pinkette increased the strength of his movements on final time. The siblings were unable to hold on any longer and they they called out the other's name as they reached a synchronized climax. Although Meredy thought she had reached the peak of pleasure, climaxing at the same time with her lover felt so much better. _'Onii-chan is cumming inside me.'_ She thought as she felt Natsu's hot seed flood into her. Natsu tightened his hold on the woman's amazing hips as he filled her incredibly tight maidenhood to the brim. "Onii-chan's cum is so thick and hot, I just love it."She said lusty as her vision began to blur and she began to lose strength in her arms. The feeling of a climax and her brother's seed flooding into her was a little too much for the girl. "Let me... take a little bit of a rest." Meredy pleaded between pants, while doing her best to stay continuous.

"I'll give you a couple minutes, but after that, we won't stop until I'm properly satisfied." Natsu said with a lustfully smile.

"You're such a beast Onii-chan." Meredy said before collapsing on the bed with a satisfied smile. _'If he's this wild already, why does Onee-chan need that thing?'_ She pondered.

 **~Island's forest~**

"That should be the last ingredient." A blacked haired female said as she grabbed a herb. "It might have taken forever, but it's worth getting my hunk of a little brother to give me the pounding of a lifetime." She said with a lustful smile. the oldest Dragneel had been secretly collecting ingredients for something very special a few days after they arrived on the island. "My darling Natsu won't be able to keep his hands off me." She told herself while trying to contain a squeal of excitement.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this and if you did, please review telling me what you enjoyed, and if you didn't tell me why apart from whining about how this was incest, you had plenty of warning of what you were getting yourself into.**

 **As you can guess the next chapter of this will be Natsu x Fem!Zeref and an eventual threesome. However if it's requested enough I might make this a full story, which will be another Harem (I can't help myself). I've only got a little bit planned out, but lets just say that the Dragneel siblings might not be along on their Island.**

 **My next update with be Legend of the Pink haired demon.**

 **Beta read by David115**


	2. Chapter 2

**Island of Temptation**

 **Chapter 2: Camp fire fun**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **~Night time~**

After a very incestuous afternoon for the two pinkettes, all three Dragneel siblings were gathered by their lit camp pit and getting ready for dinner. As per usual, the youngest of the three was cooking since she was the only one with any culinary skills. While Meredy was cooking for her siblings, her older brother and sister were cuddling and watching her. Zeref was a little jealous since she knew that her little brother was staring at the cooks amazing ass rather than her breasts which were attempting to burst out of her fur bikini. Natsu was completely oblivious to his older sister's jealously and continued to enjoy the amazing view. "Why won't you pay attention to your onee-chan." The dark haired woman asked as she pressed her body against her sibling.

"Huh? What's wrong Zeref-nee?" Natsu asked. The pink haired teen looked over to his older sister, pushed him onto to the ground and laying on top of him. Once on top of him, his older sibling gave him a sexy grin. "Not now Zeref-nee, It's almost dinner time."

"That's not fair, we haven't had sex for a month." Zeref complained before sitting up, so she was straddling him. Natsu retorted by telling his older sister that he had eaten her out and done other stuff while they were on the island. This gained the attention of the youngest Dragneel sibling, who asked why they hadn't told her about this. "As his older sister, I need my fix of Natsu and you really shouldn't be judging me, so just finish cooking." She added. The older pinkette wasn't too sure what to do about the girl on top of him. It was pretty clear that she wanted nothing more than to ride him all night long, and this was made perfectly obvious by how he could feel her wetness through the thin cloth. "Ahh... Natsu you can't deny it either, I can feel your big thick cock against my tight little pussy." She moaned.

"Zeref-nee... I'm really hungry though." Natsu groaned. The pinkette attempted to get his older sister off him. Unfortunately when he placed his hands on her wide hips, Zeref smirked and forced her brother's hands to stay there with her own dainty ones. The young adult used her sibling's hand to guide her hips as she moved slowly along the impressive length of his member.

"You can eat all you want after we fuck... I've waited an entire month to get that amazing dick of yours back inside me." Zeref demanded with a lustful smile on her face. The middle child of the Dragneel family knew he had trouble containing his arousal around his own family, but his older sister was on a whole other level. It was to the point that the pinkette would normally wake up with the woman pleasuring herself right next to him and on some occasions he would wake up with her maidenhood right in front of his face. "This is why I love you so much, even though you know how to dominate me like a beast, I'm still able to do stuff like this... you're the perfect man for me." She continued as she leaned in closer. Natsu was felt what little self control he had left slipping from him when he felt his sister's huge breasts press against him.

"Stop it you two, the food it going to get cold." Meredy told her older siblings. The fur clad pinkette was ignored by the her older sister, who began to make out with the lover of her life. The girl's annoyance quickly became a mix of arousal and jealously. Although the fact that the man of the dreams was being stolen right in front of her, made her insanely jealous, the fact that she was watching her siblings make out turned her on to no end. _'Seeing Onii-chan like that is making my body so hot... maybe I should join in.'_ The youngest pinkette thought as her hand began to travel down. _'No Meredy! You promised Zeref-nee that she could have three rounds with Onii-chan first.'_ She told herself before snapping back to reality. The young pinkette went back to cooking her food in an attempt to keep her hands off herself.

"See, your little sister doesn't mind that we're about to fuck, so be a man and fuck your older sister like you used to." Zeref pretty much demanded. Knowing that his sister would get her way no matter what, he replied by returning her previous kiss with twice as much lust and passion. The older sister felt her core heat up even more when she felt her brother's tongue enter her mouth and dominate the kiss as always. _'He's such an amazing kisser, my body is getting even hotter.'_ She thought as she slowly lost herself in the feeling of the kiss. Zeref knew she had to return the favor as much as she could, so she moved her hips away from her brother's crotch so she could gain better access to her prize. Thanks to her experience with her brother she was able to easily get her hands on her target. The eldest Dragneel took pride in her ability to please her younger brother and she began to move her dainty hand along his thick length during the kiss.

 _'She's way too good at this.'_ Natsu thought as he tried his best to maintain control of the kiss. This was proving to be an incredibly hard task since the dark haired woman was incredibly skilled at what she did. Natsu knew he had to do something more if he wanted to gain control of the situation. Doing the only thing his lust driven mind could, the pinkette moved his warm hands to the woman's derriere. The teen only needed a few seconds to figure out that he preferred the rear of his younger sibling. Natsu preferred the way Meredy's ass in pretty much every way, he liked the way her butt was firm enough to retain it's amazing shape while it still manged to be one of the softest things he had ever felt. He also enjoyed the Meredy's larger size, which was so close to Natsu's idea of a perfect size. _'Her ass isn't that sensitive, so let's how wet she is.'_ The pinkette thought as he moved his hand to the older Dragneel's maidenhood.

The only that wasn't participating took a break from cooking to check up on her older siblings. She quickly found herself unable to tear her eyes away when she saw her older siblings playing with each other. _'Onii-chan is so hot... I don't think they would mind if I enjoy myself.'_ The youngest pinkette thought before removing her bikini bottom. Meredy knew what her family members and her were doing was extremely wrong, she didn't care and she started playing with her already soaked maidenhood. While the girl enjoyed the display of affection between her siblings, those aforementioned siblings finally separated from their kiss, but their hands never left each other.

"Hey Natsu, let's show your little sister some of the other stuff we do in her bed whenever she went to club practice." Zeref whispered into her little brother's ears. Natsu blushed a little when he remembered the amount of times he had fucked in his little sister's bedroom, which resembled the room of an obsessed stalker. "Don't act embarrassed Natsu, I know you really loved it when I dress up in her those sport clothes... it's too bad we can't do that anymore though, her ass is too big now." She teased making their spectator blush a little bit, but it did explain why her room always smelt of her brother, even when she hadn't stolen his clothes. "Don't act so flattered either Meredy, I've seen you playing with yourself and smelling Natsu's boxers." The raven haired woman continued. As usual, Zeref knew how to make both her siblings blush and get embarrassed.

The oldest sibling was about to continue her teasing and the youngest sibling knew it was going to be bad. "ONII-CHAN SHOVE YOUR DICK IN HER MOUTH AND SHUT HER UP!" Meredy screamed as her she began to resemble a radioactive tomato. Not sure what to do, he followed the girls instructions. Natsu flipped his older sister onto her back, got onto her flat stomach and forced his member into her inviting mouth. The youngest pinkette was completely shocked when she saw that her brother had actually done what she said. Zeref was even more surprised when she found herself on the rough sand with her brother's member in her mouth. After a few seconds, the dark haired woman found herself loving the situation. She actually liked the small amount of pain she felt as her smooth skin pressed against sand, but she loved how forcibly her little brother had put his member into her mouth. Natsu smirked when he saw the lustful and perverted look on his sister's face, he knew how masochistic the woman could get at times, which turned him on to no end.

"I'm going to punish you for making my sweet Meredy blush like that... only I can do that." Natsu told his older sister in a dark tone. The raven haired woman blushed even more and her arousal rose exponentially. She had been waiting all this time for the pinkette to show his true nature. Meredy found herself being turned on when she saw how roughly her brother had treated their older sibling and how protective he was over her. Even though she didn't personally like being treated roughly, she thought it was incredibly hot when she saw her brother dominating others. "Come on Zeref-nee, show my cute little sister how to suck a dick." The pinkette instructed his busty sister.

The now submissive older sister was unable to resist her brother's instruction and she began to work at his member. She had performed the act so many times on the pinkette that it felt natural to have Natsu's large invader into her mouth, but the position she was in didn't allow her to properly service him and she moved her head back. "Sorry Natsu, but your Nee-chan can't make you feel good like this, and she can't use her tits properly." The dark haired woman told her younger brother. Natsu wasn't sure why, but whenever his older sister was extremely aroused, she would always talk weirdly, which he found both weird and arousing. Knowing that things could get even better for him if he complied with his perverted older sister's request, he got off her and sat up.

The perverted look on her face got even more perverted when her younger sibling agreed. "Thank you Natsu, your nee-chan is going to suck you dry as a reward." She claimed as she crawled over to her seated brother. Once she was close enough, she once again grabbed a hold of Natsu's manhood and pressed it against her head. "You don't know how hot your Nee-chan's body gets when she sees your monstrous cock." The oldest admitted before licking the underside of her kin's length. The red eyed woman savored the taste of Natsu's manhood as she dragged her tongue across it. Even from her distance, Meredy could see how wet the woman had gotten when she licked the pinkette's manhood. After she finished a lick that felt like it took forever, Zeref looked back up at her little brother. "It's as amazing as your Nee-chan remembers." She said before going back to licking Natsu's manhood.

"You're so hot when you talk like that Zeref-Nee." Natsu encouraged as he looked down. Unlike his littler sister, the one in front of him looked sexy rather than cute. This wasn't only because she was more experienced than the younger pinkette, it was also because she was willing to be a lot more lewd. Another reason was the look in her bright eyes. Even though only one of her ruby colored eyes was visible since her fringe obstructed one of them, Natsu could still see the lust in her eyes as she enjoyed the taste of his member. "I can't wait to hear you talk like that, when I'm fucking your brains out." The pinkette said while watching the sexy woman service him.

Zeref giggle when she heard this and decided that simply licking the teen's cock wouldn't be enough for her anymore, the young adult opened her mouth wide and took her brother's large cock into her mouth. Natsu smirked when he saw that the woman had taken about half of his member into his mouth in one go. He knew she could take much more in and she was trying to tease him and normally he would have allowed it, but a combination of her kissing and seeing Meredy's sexy ass had put him in a very horny mood. "That's not going to be good enough today, you're going to take it all." He ordered before grabbing the sides of her head and forcing his entire girthy length into her wet warm mouth.

Thanks to her experience with her little brother's oversize manhood, the fair skinned Dragneel had pretty much no gag reflex and she was able to take all of it in without choking. In fact, the woman was so used to sucking him off, she began to move by herself, well, as much as she could since her brother was holding her head. Natsu wasn't the least bit surprised at how eager the woman was to service him. Knowing that he could get way more pleasure if he did, Natsu let go of his sister's head and let her do what she wanted. Now she had nothing holding her back, Zeref began to bob her head up and down the length of her younger sibling.

It didn't take long for the eldest sibling to really get into it. Natsu was a little taken aback by how enthusiastic the woman had gotten, but he really couldn't blame her, since she was the kind of person that five minutes away from her little brother actually felt like five hours. _'I can't believe I went so long without this taste... I can't wait until he fills my mouth with his yummy cum... No I should make him come on all over my face, then I can savor the taste.'_ The woman thought as she continued to bob her head. Zeref's perverted brother loving mind caused her to think about a way that she could make the love of her life feel even better. She moved her small dainty hand and she began to fondle Natsu's family jewels. _'Wow, he still has plenty in there, even after filling his little sister with heaps of cum.'_ She thought, making sure not to break eye contact with her lover.

Since her older siblings were so involved with each other, Meredy was able to enjoy herself without being embarrassed at all. Prior to being on the island, the youngest family member had always secretly watched her older siblings engage in incestuous sex and had used the shameless display to get off. The young girl had always loved seeing her older brother completely dominate the woman currently sucking him off and all the different positions they would try. The pinkette was honestly surprised that she hadn't been caught, especially when she saw them exchanging their first times with each other.

The teen would be lying if she said she wasn't insanely jealous when she saw this, but when they got into it, Meredy wasn't feel anything besides arousal or keep her hands off herself, much like right now. _'I wish I could have done that with Onii-chan, but I got so caught up with losing my virginity and I forgot to service my Onii-chan.'_ Meredy thought as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her soaked maidenhood. The young woman increased how quickly she was playing with herself when she heard a grunt escape her brother's mouth. Meredy knew that her older sister was obsessed with her beloved older brother, but it wasn't the same way as her. While Zeref wanted nothing more than to keep Natsu in a room, keep him from the world and have endless amounts of sex with him, Meredy worshiped her older brother. The pinkette wanted nothing more than to serve her older brother like a king and give him anything she wanted, her worship of him was actually the reason she had learnt to cook. The more the bubble gum haired girl thought about serving her brother, the heavier her breathing got and the volume of her sweet moans.

The sound of Meredy's moans quickly attracted the attention Natsu, who was still enjoying the amazing feeling of his sister's skilled mouth. The younger pinkette's audible representation of pleasure and lust was always something Natsu loved to hear. It was almost to the point that it was almost an addiction. "You're so fucking cute when moan like that." Natsu said, while trying his best not to let out his own moan when he felt Zeref increase her efforts tenfold. The pink haired male quickly realised he had made his older sister jealous with that statement and he wasn't sure how to act. This could be both a good or bad thing since she could either try to prove herself to him or she would try to harm whoever took attention away from her. After few seconds, Natsu thought she had chosen the latter first, when he saw her take her mouth away from his member, but he realised that he had jumped to the wrong conclusion when he felt something large, warm and soft envelope his member.

"It seems like your Nee-chan's mouth isn't good enough, maybe she needs to use both her mouth and tits to service you." Zeref teased before taking the pink haired man's cock back into her mouth. The woman began to suck on the tip while she slowly moved her pillowly breasts up and down the unfathomable length of his member. The teen let out a moan when he felt his older sister get back to work, and he completely forgot about the sexy pinkette a few meters away from him. Zeref knew endowments was one of the ways she could out do her competition. She knew for a fact that that her breasts were not only bigger than her sister, but they were also softer. Thanks to her experience, the dark haired woman knew she would be able to make her younger sibling cum in no time, even if she kept at this intensity. However, the woman wanted to see her brother struggle in an attempt to keep it in so she increased the speed her endowments moved along the shaft and she began to twirl her tongue along the sensitive head of Natsu's head. _'How adorable.'_ She thought when she saw the teen grab the ground. She could tell he was struggling by how hard he was grabbing the sand, but she honestly wished he was grabbing her hair rather than the ground.

"You're boobs feel amazing, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on." Natsu moaned. The teen didn't bother lying to his older sister since she knew his body just as well as he knew her body. Natsu could barely remember how inept the woman was when they first started, since her expert skills greatly overshadowed it. However, the middle child wouldn't expect anything less considering how the dark haired woman was a genius at pretty much everything apart from social skills and housework. Both Natsu and Meredy were having the time of their lives, but the pinkette's weren't the only ones that were enjoying themselves, Zeref also enjoyed the feeling of Natsu long burning rod between her huge breasts. This was made evident by the trail of clear liquid running down both her pale thighs and how furiously she wanted to use her hands to pleasure herself, but they were too occupied sandwiching Natsu's cock with her breasts.

In the mists of their pleasure, the three Dragneel's eventually lost control of their voices and this had a huge effect on the middle child. The one with the biggest effect on him was properly Zeref because her mouth was covering the sensitive head of his member and every moan that would escape her mouth turned into pleasurable vibrations. The pinkette wasn't sure if his sister was doing this on purpose just to tease him or if she just didn't know how to keep her hands off herself. _'The moaning seems to be working it's magic, but let's try something.'_ Zeref thought before she started humming a song thought to them by their mother. Only after a couple of seconds the results of her humming the tune showed.

"Please don't hum mum's tune when you do that." Natsu requested. The dark haired woman complied to the pinkette's request since she knew her mother was a sensitive topic for him, seeing as he was such a mommy's boy. The older sister changed her tune and continued to use her assets to pleasure Natsu. The pinkette showed his appreciation for the woman's compliance by lovingly running his hands through her dark hair. The oldest Dragneel smiled at the teen's gesture and once again increased her efforts. Her efforts paid off pretty much right away when she tasted the pinkette's pre-cum.

 _'It doesn't taste nearly as good as his actual cum, but it still tastes pretty nice.'_ Zeref thought as she quickly slurped up the salty liquid. Natsu groaned and grunted when he felt the ruby eyed woman's mouth suck on his cock with incredible force. However, the woman was so caught up in the taste that she didn't notice how much the teen was struggling to keep himself under control and she continued to increase the speed her breasts moved, along with how active her tongue was. _'There's so much of it, he must be getting close... I kinda wish he had face fucked me, but then I wouldn't be able to his white hot cum rain down on me.'_ She said herself while the heat.

After a few more minutes of this Zeref's perverted mind went into overdrive when she felt her brother's tool heat up even more, she had more than enough experience to know when the pinkette was close to a climax. Natsu was a little disappointed when he felt the tip of his member leave the warm mouth of his older sister, but that disappointment quickly subsided since she didn't stop giving the tip attention. In fact, Zeref was licking the sensitive area even more than she was before. "Fuck, I'm close Zeref-nee." Natsu declared. The dark haired beauty stopped using her mouth completely and focused on using her large endowments to take Natsu the rest of the way. As she prepared for her little brother's load to cover her sexy face, the woman opened her mouth wide open and stuck her tongue out.

"Come on Natsu, give your Nee-chan your yummy cum and cover her pretty face in it." The ruby eyed woman requested, in a low sexy voice. Not being able to resist his older sibling, Natsu let out one last grunt before he succumb the to the pleasure. Zeref's eye's lite up when she felt the pink haired teen's member twitch, grow and heat up even more between her bust. Zeref could tell that Natsu was about to burst at any second, so she continued to give the younger teen a few more words of encouragement.

"I'M CUMMING ZEREF-NEE!" Natsu announced as he reached his climax, the climax was so strong, the oldest pinkette could even keep his eyes open. To the woman's delight, Natsu's hot thick cum shot out of his erect member and into the air, only to fall back down onto her awaiting face. The bustiest Dragneel moaned when she felt her brother's hot spunk cover her face and land into her mouth. Natsu didn't even have to open his eyes to know what the woman was doing, he knew that his sister found a great amount pleasure in enjoying his seed, but that wasn't really his main concern, he needed to worry about his other sister. From what he could remember, Meredy had been playing with herself this entire time and from what he could hear, she was no longer moaning and his older sister was moaning twice as loud as before. Once his climax subsided, the pinkette was able to open his eyes and he was shocked when he saw what he thought was his two sibling's making out. _'Wow, that's hot.'_ He thought as his member raised back to it's full mast. However, after taking another look, it was clear that Meredy was just doing her best to lick up every last drop of cum off of Zeref's pretty face. _'That's even hotter!'_ The teen said to himself as he watched the pinkette pin down his sister.

"I've never taste Onii-chan's cum before... it's so yummy, I might get addicted... and there's so much of it as well." Meredy moaned as she continued to steal the remaining cum off of her older sister. While the older Dragneel was doing her best to get the pinkette off of her, Meredy's thirst for her brother's essence proved to be too much. However, this was to be expected since Meredy had played sport all her life, while Zeref spent most of her time indoors and studying.

"Get off me, this cum is for me not you." Zeref pleaded, while trying her best to get the pinkette off her. "Natsu please help! She's going to take it a-" She tried to say before Meredy shoved her tongue down her throat in an attempt to steal even more. The pale skinned beauty couldn't even fight back against her younger sister since she was still too turned on from sucking her other sibling off. As much as he enjoyed watching his sexy older sister getting dominated by his a cute younger one, Natsu wanting in on some of the action, so he snuck up on Meredy and was about to grab her lightly tanned melons. However, the earmuff wearing girl predicted this and she performed a maneuver that lead to holding the black haired woman from behind. In this position, Zeref's legs were spread wide by the pinkette's own and her hands were held behind her head, because of this, Natsu was able to get an unobstructed view of her bust and soaked pussy. Natsu silently thanked his mother for giving Meredy her amazing athletic skills.

"I know how much Onii-chan loves it when Zeref-nee is vulnerable, so come on and fuck her brains out." Meredy told her beloved older brother as she used two of her fingers to spread her sister's slit. The restrained dark haired girl didn't even try to resist the pinkette anymore because she knew she could get what she had been waiting for over a month. Natsu noticed a dark pink hue appear on his older sister's face, the teen knew that the woman was embarrassed whatsoever, he knew she was extremely turned on. Even though, he knew she was enjoying herself way too much, Natsu moved towards the two lustful siblings. "I've always watched you two fuck, but I've never been this close and I'm getting pretty excited as well." The pink haired cutie admitted as her brother drew near.

"Be careful Meredy, you might turn into a pervert if you keep this up." Natsu teased before he lined his throbbing member with Zeref's awaiting maidenhood. Meredy pouted at her brother's comment, but she couldn't deny that all their incestuous activities were slowly corrupting her. When Natsu saw the look on his little sister's face and apologised with a kiss while he also impaled his older sister with his rigid cock. The eldest of the three let out a loud moan when she felt her warm velvety insides being filled completely, while being was sandwiched by her brother's muscular body and her sister's softer toned one. Natsu wasted no time and he started to move with even more vigor than usual, making sure not to separate from the kiss with Meredy. _'If I knew having both of them at the same time, I would have done this so much sooner.'_ He thought while thrusting into the tight wet pussy of Zeref and making out with his cutie of a little sister.

"Stop leaving me out... I want a kiss as well." The raven haired genius whined when she recovered from the initial shock of something so large entering her body. However, neither of her siblings paid her any mind and they continued to enjoy themselves. She quickly came to the realisation that they weren't going to stop anytime soon and even if they did stop, they would just go at it again. The ruby eyed woman was about to vent her frustrations, but she was quickly silenced when she felt Natsu increase his speed and Meredy grab at her large pillowly breasts. _'Her hands are so soft, I'm kind of jealously, she could probably give Natsu a better hand job than me.'_ She thought as she slowly began to lose her mind in the sandwich of pleasure.

 _'Kissing Onii-chan feels so good, and nee-chan's boobs feel amazing as well.'_ Meredy thought before she increased how roughly she was fondling her own sister's larger breasts. The pinkette was also enjoying the way her sister's body would quake, shiver and twitch every time Natsu would thrust into the woman she was restraining because it told her exactly how hard her fellow pinkette was fucking their sister, and from what she could tell, her beloved was pounding their sister into oblivion. _'He's not holding back at all, I'm glad he was gentle with me the first time.'_ The pinkette thought before giving Zeref's breasts a harsh squeeze.

"Ah~ both of you are so rough with me, please keep going!" Zeref moaned. Once he heard this from his older sister, Natsu started to thrust deeper into the woman in the hopes of getting an even bigger reaction out of her. The teen didn't even have to wait before he felt the woman tighten around his member even more, which was quite a feat considering how unbelievably tight her sopping pussy already was. While her brother thrust into her older sister, Meredy became more adventurous with what she was doing. The pinkette began to twist and pull on her older sibling's rock hard nipples, this resulted in her shuttering and moaning even more. "Come on Natsu, fuck me rougher! Punish my perverted brother loving pussy more!" She screamed, promoting Natsu to tighten his grip on her slim waist and further increased the power of his movements. The added power made the oldest child's experience ten times better and she lost the last bit of self control she had left.

After what seemed liked an eternity for the youngest Dragneel, her older siblings were finally on the edge of a shared climax. Although the pinkette had enjoyed watching her brother and sister make love like she usually did, the young lady wanted her sister to finish up so she could have her own fun. "I'm close Zeref-nee, do you want me to cum inside again?" Natsu asked the moaning mess that he called his older sister before he resumed kissing the pinkette behind the older sibling. Even though she was enjoying the feeling of having her insides torn apart and reshaped by Natsu, she still felt insanely jealous whenever she saw the two pinkette's make out over her shoulder. The dark haired girl instantly forgot about her jealously when she felt the pinkette bury his cock even deeper into her. "Don't worry Zeref-nee, I love both of you equally." The pinkette whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Onii-chan~ I miss you already." Meredy complained before Natsu resumed their lip lock once more. _'Onii-chan is the best, he knows how to fuck nee-chan like the bitch she is, but he can still kiss me so lovingly.'_ She mentally praised. The younger pinkette knew for a fact that her older brother didn't have much more of his ungodly stamina left, since he hadn't been able to eat, so she decided to help a little more. Meredy moved one of her hands from one of Zeref's oversized, overly sensitive breasts and moved it to an even more sensitive area; her swollen clit. The pinkette found her target with very little trouble and began attack her sister's pearl without any mercy.

"AHHH! She's crushing it!" Natsu groaned when he felt his sister's womanhood, tighten around him harder than anything that came before it. The sudden tightness managed to push both Natsu and Zeref over the edge. Natsu gave one last powerful thrust and released inside his older sister warm wet depths. The sensation of her brother's seed pumping inside her in droves gave her the strength needed to break free of Meredy's restraints and held onto Natsu's muscular body. The two pinkette were shocked when they saw this feat of strength, they began to wonder how strong her brother complex was. Zeref let out another loud scream as she felt her pussy continued to be filled by her brother's very potent sperm. Natsu attempted to pull away, but his older sister's maidenhood clung onto way too tightly and it was obvious that he wasn't going to be free until she got every last drop of his seed. _'Fuck! She's like on of the succubus' she told me about.'_ The pinkette thought.

While Natsu had the cum drained from him, Meredy was still in shock that her hold had been broken so effortlessly. Once Zeref finally had her fill, she let go of her brother and let his member slip out of her, allowing for the large amount of Natsu's seed to slowly seep out of her pleasured pussy. "Thanks for that you two, especially my darling little brother." Zeref said while doing her best to stop panting like a dog in heat. Natsu was proud of himself for being able to please his perverted older sister, but Meredy wasn't paying much attention, she was too focused on the cocktail of sexual liquid coming from Zeref's abused pussy. The pinkette couldn't give up a chance to taste her brother's essence once again, so she spread the dark haired woman's legs and begun to clean her pussy with her tongue. Since she was still extremely sensitive from her earlier climax, all the dark haired woman could do was squirm and moan. "No~ that place is only for Natsu~ please help your Nee-chan Natsu!" She pleaded.

Natsu decided to help the moaning woman, but it wasn't exactly what she was expecting. The older pinkette snuck up behind the feasting pinkette, positioned his throbbing member in front of his sister's cute little pussy and forced his entire length into the unsuspecting teen. "Onii-chan's cock is back inside me... I missed it so much." Meredy screamed when she felt her insides being filled in a way only her brother could. The pleasure was so great that the young woman wasn't able to keep eating out the woman in front of her.

"You've been pretty naughty Meredy, I think you need the same treatment as Zeref-nee if you're going to learn a lesson." Natsu told the pink haired teen with devilish smirk. When Zeref saw the look on her brother's face she knew that it was going to be a long pleasurable night.

 **~The next morning~**

"Last night was awesome! Who knew that having sex with two girls could be so great." Natsu exclaimed as he woke up. The two women on both sides of him weren't able to give their overzealous brother a response since they were both too tired. The two beauties had expected their brother to eventually get tired as well considering he was giving both of them the attention they so desperately craved. Natsu noticed the state of his siblings and decided to tease them. "Come on, let's go for another round." The pinkette joked. When she heard the teen say this, Zeref was about to tell her younger brother she was ready for another round, but her body didn't want to comply. "Don't worry Zeref-nee, you need your rest and so does my cutie of a little sister."

"I'm sorry Onii-chan, I didn't expect it to feel so great." Meredy apologised, doing her best to move her legs. Natsu laughed a little when he saw how hard the woman was trying to get up. The pinkette eventually gave up and laid flat on her stomach. Zeref knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to get up, so she didn't bother and went back to sleep. Once she saw this, Meredy knew that she shouldn't even bother trying. "Who's going to make you food though?" The younger pinkette asked.

"Don't worry, I'll find something to eat in the forest." Natsu said while leaving their cozy cave. Meredy did her best to wave her brother goodbye, but yet again, her body didn't want to do anything besides sleep. Once the older pinkette was out of the cave, Meredy moved her attention to her sleeping sister.

"Hey Nee-chan. Where did you put that potion? I don't think we need it anymore." Meredy asked her sleeping sister. At first Zeref tried to ignore her little sister, but the pinkette was very persistent and she continued to pester her older sister. The woman eventually gave up trying to ignore the pink haired girl and woke up.

"I left it outside the cave, I was going to get rid of it later, now let me get back to sleep." Zeref replied lazily. Meredy began to freak out when she heard this and informed the woman that her brother had just left the cave. "Don't worry, all it's going to do is grant his deepest desire... and that's probably just going to be more sex with his sexy older sister." She claimed, causing the youngest Dragneel to calm down a little, before claiming that Natsu would want to have her more.

"I don't know why I'm worried anyway, Onii-chan isn't dumb enough to just randomly drink things he knows nothing about." Meredy said. Unfortunately, she underestimated her brother's curiosity and loud bang, followed by the pinkette being thrown back into the cave. The sudden appearance of the dumbfounded pinkette was followed by a large purple cloud appearing right in front of the aforementioned pink haired teen. If Meredy still had control of her arms, she would have face palmed and she just hoped her brother wouldn't be as rough next time. Both siblings waited for either one of them to appear in their brother's arms, but instead, all they saw was a silhouette of a woman through the cloud. _'Wait? Onii-chan is interested in a woman other than us?'_ The teen thought as she waited for the could of purple to disperse. Meredy's worries grew when she saw the shocked look on Natsu's face.

* * *

 **I know I said that I would be updating Pet boy of Fairy Hill's but I lost it and I really don't have the energy to rewrite over 14k words, so sorry if this seems a little rushed since I did write it in probably half the time I normally do.**

 **Other than that little note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I wonder if you can guess what Natsu's desire was.**

 **Next update will be Legend of the pink haired demon, then I'll try rewriting the Pet boy of Fairy Hills.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte**


	3. Ch 3: Natsu's desire

**Island of Temptation**

 **Chapter 3: Natsu's desire  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it**

* * *

Meredy and Zeref watched as the cloud disappeared and they were shocked, but pleased with what they saw. In front of the three Dragneel Siblings, stood one of the most attractive women they had ever set eyes on, their mother. The beauty had long pink hair that matched Natsu's and Meredy's. She had flawless pale skin, that she had passed down to her eldest daughter. Her figure was a clear indicator of where her daughters got their looks. To put it simply, her body was that of a goddess. Her breasts were slightly bigger than her daughter's and despite giving birth three times, she had a flat soft stomach. The mother also had an amazing ass, which even bested that of her youngest. In short, she was a perfect combination of her two daughters, but she also had a more mature look due to the small beauty mark underneath her eye.

"Mother/Kaa-san!?" The Dragneel Siblings exclaimed when they saw the woman that had raised them in all her glory. While her daughters were confused as to how she was here, Natsu was overjoyed and tackled the sexy older woman to the ground. The male pinkette couldn't believe his supposedly dead mother was currently below him and his head was currently nestled in between her breasts. Natsu was so overjoyed, he didn't pause and realise that his sister had just brought someone back from the dead.

"Oh Natsu, don't worry your mummy is here again." The pink haired woman told her son before she held him close. Iris Dragneel was a little confused as where she was and how she got there. However, the mother of the Dragneel siblings didn't really care for the reasoning, she was just happy to see her children once more. She could tell that quite some time had passed when she looked at the three, but she was happy to see that they were just as close as ever. "All my wonderful children have grown so well, especially my little boy." Iris said while running her hand through her second born's pink locks. This made her two daughters feel a pang of jealously.

Meredy and Zeref felt a little stupid for forgetting about how close their brother was with their mother. If the women weren't already in an illicit relationship with the male pinkette, they would have been worried that the older woman would steal him away from them. Now that they remembered just how close the mother and son were, they felt dumb for thinking that there would have been someone else the middle child would have wanted. "Is that really you Mother?" Natsu asked, while still having his head buried in his mother's perfect bosom . He didn't want to move from the spot since he feared that the woman might disappear if he were to let her go.

"Of course it is honey, and it's mumma, not mother." Iris started while holding the male pinkette closer to her, allowing him to hear her comforting heartbeat. "Don't worry, I won't leave my precious baby boy again." She continued, making her daughters a little annoyed. Zeref knew that her affection for her younger brother would have made even the craziest of stalkers uncomfortable, but her mother was on a completely different level. While the dark haired Dragneel could understand how the older own felt, she was annoyed that she wouldn't be able to do what she had done to so many other girls that had tried to take her beloved little brother away from her.

Meredy was also starting to feel jealous. She was already behind Zeref and now she had yet another rival to look out for, and it was a very strong rival at that. "Kaa-san, you're acting like we're not even here." Meredy whined, hoping to get the older woman's attention away from her big brother. She knew that her mother favored the male pinkette, but she knew that the older woman still loved all of her children. The young woman hoped that she could distract her mother with her presence long enough to separate the mother and son. Luckily, the older woman wanted to reunite with her daughters as well and she removed herself from her son's embrace. _'I'm not going to lose Onii-chan to anyone, even if it is Kaa-san.'_ She told herself when she felt her mother's arms wrap around her.

"My my, you sure have grown darling, you remind me of a younger me." Iris told her daughter as she welcomed her into an embrace. Meredy was happy to hear this, since her mother was one of the most attractive women she had ever seen. While the two pinkette's embraced and started talking, Zeref manged to sneak past and grab her little brother, who was still still trying to get over the fact his mother was back. The raven haired woman saw this as a perfect chance to make sure that she didn't lose her little brother to anyone.

The woman was somehow able to make her way out of the cave and into the forest without being detected. "Zeref-nee, why are we here? I want to spend time with Mother." Natsu inquired when he snapped out of his state and noticed where he was. The woman didn't expect any other kind of reaction from the the pinkette. Just like Meredy, she was well aware of the effect her mother had on her lover/little brother.

"Don't worry about mother, you're sexy older sister is going to take care of you instead... Just like I have for nine years." Zeref told her younger brother before moving his head into her bust. The current situation annoyed the dark haired beauty a little. While their mother had taken care of the male pinkette for the first ten years of his life, she had been there for him for latest nine, but her young brother still held more love for the older woman than her. "You don't need her anymore, I'm here, I've always been here for you... unlike her." She added in a venomous tone.

"What's wrong Zeref-nee, why aren't you happy, Mother is back?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face. The red eyed beauty just held her younger sibling closer to her bust. Natsu thought for a couple of seconds before he figured out what was happening. "Are you jealous Zeref-nee?" He questioned. He removed himself from her heavenly bust before and looked up at his older sister, who's face said it all.

It was obvious that the dark haired woman wasn't happy about the thought that her brother may be taken away from her. The pinkette decided it was the perfect time to remind the beauty just how much she loved her. He pushed the beauty down onto the soft grass. "Don't get so jealous Zeref-nee, no one can replace you." He said as he peeled off her fur bikini. He was proceed to grab both of her soft perky melons.

The dark haired woman let out an elated moan when she felt her brother's warm hands make contact with her endowments. Zeref felt her jealously getting quickly disappearing when she felt her brother's hands sink into her soft malleable flesh. "Not fair Natsu, I can't be angry when you do that." The black haired beauty pleaded while trying to regain her composure. Natsu simply smirked when he saw the state he had already reduced his older sister to. However he was no were near done. By the time he was finished with her, he was going to make sure that the raven haired woman would make up with their mother. The pinkette didn't waste a second in his quest to make his sibling submit to him.

Natsu lead on of his hands to the maiden's already moist maidenhood. The teen gently rubbed the beauty's most sensitive area. He made sure to do it enough that she could feel it, but he made sure that she couldn't enjoy herself too much. Zeref could tell that her brother was in a teasing mood and there was nothing the poor woman could do about it. Although the woman was older than him, she was so easy to tease thanks to his knowledge of all of her weak spots. The pinkette enjoyed watching the woman who had cared for him turn into a a whimpering mess. _'I wonder what Mother is doing?'_ Natsu wondered as he engulfed on of Zeref's pink perky peaks. Due to the thoughts of his mother, he began to instinctively suckle on the beauty's breasts.

The oldest Dragneel sibling was a little caught off guard when she felt the middle child's warm mouth. She let out yet another moan and brought her brother even closer to her welcoming body. "That feels great Natsu, keep going." Zeref moaned, further motivating her already driven brother even more. While she was enjoying the amazing sensations of both her most sensitive areas being assaulted.

Nothing made her happier than finally having her brother's attention focused on her once more. There was nothing in the world a girl like Zeref wanted more than having the attention of the one she loved the most. "It's just like when Meredy went of to her after school practises... we'd always fuck for hours on end and you'd make me your little bitch... I miss it when it was just the two of us." She confessed before she felt the dark eyed teen nibble on her erect nipple. The slight feeling of pain was a welcome surprise it was something she was defiantly going to encourage in the future.

 _'Such a greedy nee-chan, looks like simple teasing won't be enough for her today.'_ Natsu thought before squeezing down harshly on the woman's exposed breast. Despite having a delicate looking body due to her pale complexion, that wasn't true. Her body was used to her brother's not so delicate touch after years of being roughed up by the pinkette, and the woman was smart enough to know not to incur the full force of her beast of a brother without being able to take it. Natsu didn't stop himself at a simple boob squeeze. He removed his other hand from her weeping pussy and lead it essence covered finger to her exposed butt. While it really couldn't compare to Meredy's, the woman's ass was still felt amazing. "How do you feel nee-chan, are you going to cum yet?" He asked as a smug smile appeared on his face.

Zeref wasn't able to give the retort she wanted and all she could do was let out another moan and squirm beneath the pinkette. This was a exactly what the pink haired teen wanted and he continued to tease the older woman's captivating body. In all honestly, Natsu would be fine if the woman below him was to be his only lover. The raven haired woman was very entertaining. She never failed to amuse him with her cute reactions every time he played around with her. "Natsu~ Please stop teasing me." Zeref pleaded as her younger brother began to pepper her sexy body in kisses. She was barely able to contain herself when she felt the warm lips of her brother dance around her body. "You're so cruel... You know how sensitive your nee-chan is." She moaned. She was quickly losing what little composure and pride she had and her climax was fast approaching.

Natsu saw this and slowly started moving his hands away from his older sibling's body. He wanted to make sure he removed himself just as the raven haired woman was about to peak. Due to a lot of practise and a little bit of luck, he was able to pull away from her just in time to stop her from experiencing the amazing sensation of an orgasm at his hands. "Sorry nee-chan, you're not going to cum like that, you're gong to cum with this." Natsu said as he brought his large throbbing member out for the woman. Zeref's eyes light up when she saw the thing that had given her an unparalleled amount of pleasure. He saw the look of pure joy when the beauty felt his member press against awaiting maidenhood. Natsu was very tempted to deny the beauty what she wanted just so he could see the reaction he would get. However, he had worked himself up quite a bit while playing around with the black haired beauty.

The pinkette was so horny that he didn't couldn't make himself wait for the beauty to plead more and he slammed his entirety of his length into the woman. Natsu knew the reaction he would get out of the woman and he quickly covered her mouth, containing her pleasured scream within his palm. The middle child waited until he couldn't feel the vibrations from the beauty's angelic voice against his hand.

It was a shame that the teen wasn't able to hear the pleasant sound, but he didn't want to risk gaining the attention of the other two on the island. Natsu knew that his younger sister was fine with the immoral relationship they were in, but he wasn't sure about their mother. While the way she had showed affection to her children had been a little questionable, he wasn't sure how she would reaction to just how close her kids had become.

Natsu thoughts didn't stay on being found out for very long as the woman beneath him quickly stole it back when she pulled him into a kiss. This made it clear that Zeref wanted her brothers complete undivided attention and she was willing to work hard to get it. The red eyed beauty had been with the pinkette enough times to know just how to keep his attention on her. She just had to challenge his dominance. It was a little difficult due to the fact that the he had already started pounding away at her, but she was determined to get what she wanted. Zeref was able get enough strength and began to take control of the kiss she had instigated.

Luckily, her younger brother was very simple minded and he fell for the trap. 'What _does she think she's doing, I'm in control!'_ Natsu thought. The pinkette began to thrust at increased speed and power. In a matter of seconds, Natsu was once again in control of the situation. While he had won in his head, the real winner was his busty older sister, who now had him all to herself. Just to secure this, she decided to wrap herself around the muscular man. She started by wrapping her long sexy legs around her brother's waist. She then proceeded to use her arms to bring Natsu's strong body against her much softer one. _'Nee-chan's body feels so great.'_ He said to himself as he began to lose his mind to the amazing pleasure he was feeling.

Zeref wasn't fairing any better. The busty older sister was getting fucked harder than she was ready for. As far as Zeref was concerned there was no way she could get used to her brother's exceptional size, no matter how many times she had been ravaged. If she wasn't so possessive about him, she would challenge another girl to attempt to tame her brother. _'He's tearing me apart and it feels so good~!'_ She internally moaned. Even though the feeling was already incredible, she knew her brother still had more to offer her and she really couldn't wait for what he had in store for her.

 **~With Iris and Meredy~**

The pink haired mother and daughter had finished catching up. The two were now looking for the other two Dragneels. Meredy had a fairly good idea about what the two were up to and had done her best to stall her mother as much as possible. She had manged to keep her stalled for around forty minutes. Knowing her older siblings the way she did, there was no way they were finished with each other. "Thank you for this dress Meredy, I had no idea you knew how to make clothes." Iris starred as she walked by her daughter.

The woman was now clad in a fur halter dress, which did nothing to hide her amazing figure. Due to her outstanding size of her bust, there was a lot of sideboob left exposed. The woman's bust wasn't the only thing that was on display, her large plump rear was barely contained in the hand crafted dress. "It's a little small for me, but I guess it makes it quite cute." She added.

Meredy felt a little jealous when she heard this. She couldn't deny that the dress was too small for her mother, and it was because she had made it using her sizes. It was a little hard not to feel inferior around the older woman, even if she knew that she still had some growing up to do. "No problem Kaa-san, we can't have you walking around naked." Meredy joked.

The young woman really didn't want her mother to walk around naked for a two major reasons. The first one was that it would just make her feel bad about her body due to just how much better her mother's was. The second and main reason was the fact her horn dog of a brother would be unable to hold himself back. _'Onii-chan's such a jerk, here I am keeping Kaa-san busy and he's probably getting his dick sucked... I should be the one sucking his big tasty dick.'_ Meredy thought as her mind turned to a very dirty place.

"What's wrong dear?" Iris asked her now flustered daughter. Since the mother knew her youngest child took after her the most in personality, she was able to tell she was thinking something dirty. So she decided to investigate. "I bet you're thinking about the boy you like, he must be quite something to win the heart of my baby." She teased, which only made the youngest Dragneel to get further trapped in her little daydream. Iris laughed at the result she got and intended to keep teasing the younger woman. However, she was just as easily distracted as her son and her attention moved to an odd sound coming from the forest.

Being the curious person she was, the beauty left behind her day dreaming daughter and ventured into the forest to follow the sound. She eventually found the source and she was shocked to say the least. In front of her, the proud mother could see her two oldest children going it at it like wild animals. From what she could see, the older sibling was on all fours with her little brother savagely pounding her from behind.

Though what she was seeing was wrong, she couldn't stop herself from watching and she really couldn't stop herself from being incredibly turned on. _'My little Natsu sure has... grown and so has my precious Zeref.'_ Iris thought as she stared at her son's exceptional package and her daughter's impressive bust. The woman was so turned on by the scene unfolding in front of her, that she found herself forgetting that the two were not only brother and sister, but also her own children. _'This is so hot, keep going Natsu, show her who's boss.'_ She mentally encouraged as she began fondling her two large perfect breasts. She wanted to take her daughter's place so much that she was tempted to push her out of the way and claim the phallus for herself.

Natsu and Zeref were completely oblivious of their spectator so the two morally incorrect siblings continued to enjoy each other. "Yes Natsu! Keep fucking me like the naughty slut I am." Zeref screamed as her younger brother continued to ram her from behind. Natsu was more than happy to oblige as he was slowly losing himself in the incredible maidenhood of his older sister. The pinkette had got his lover to climax in their time together, but he couldn't say the same. However, he was very close though.

"I'm gonna cum soon Nee-san, where do you want it?" Natsu grunted out. The pinkette tightened his grip on the beauty's hips. He didn't have much left in him, and he knew that the woman in front of him was close as well. Natsu could tell because of a couple of reasons. With the first and most obvious on being the lewd shameless moans that would escape her mouth every time he trusted.

"Inside! I want you to cum inside my again!" Zeref moaned, which concerned the spectating woman quite a bit. She would have tried to step in, but she was so absorbed in her own self pleasure that even the thought of her children trying to impregnate each other wasn't enough to stop her from releasing years of sexual frustration. The woman knew she was being a terrible mother by not taking action. "Fuck Natsu, I'm cumming!" Zeref exclaimed as her already vice-like pussy became even tighter in an attempt to wring everything she could from her brother's member.

"Here it comes Nee-san." Natsu announced as he finally came inside the woman. The younger Dragneel had done this so many times to the older one, but he could never get over how amazing it felt to unload inside the beauty. The older Dragneel was barely able to keep herself up when she felt her insides being flooded by her brother's hot seed. Luckily, Natsu was holding up the woman and making sure her pretty face didn't make contact with ground.

"Are you ready to go again Nee-san?" A slightly breathless Natsu asked while pulling out. The pink haired on looker was once again shocked when she saw the quantity of cum that her son had produced unloaded inside his panting older sister. Iris was also shocked by the fact that despite that, Natsu's cock was still rock hard. "How about we try the other hole today." The middle child suggested as he lined up his member with the exhausted maiden's other hole.

"It won't fit if you put it in raw, don't you remember last time." Zeref told her younger brother as she began to turn around. The woman turned around and she was now facing her brother's member. A small blush appeared on the perverted older sister of Natsu when she saw his manhood twitch a little. Though she had just gotten off, the simple sight of her brother's ready manhood was turning her on more than she would have liked to admit.

"Don't get too excited Natsu, I'm only going to make sure that it won't tear me apart." She said. The black haired woman prepared to take the large object into her mouth, but she stopped when she heard footsteps. The woman looked over her brother's shoulder and she noticed the uninvited guest. This made Natsu do the same. "What do you want Mother?" The raven haired maiden questioned while holding onto her brother's naked body. She wasn't sure how the older woman was going to react, but she did know she was going to defend her love for Natsu. "If you're going to tell me what I'm doing is wrong, I don't care, I love Natsu in this way." The older sibling claimed while clinging onto her little brother.

Natsu was about to speak in his sister's defence, but he stopped himself when he saw the expression on the woman's face. Iris didn't look the least bit angry or even disgusted by the true nature of her children's relationship. The pink haired teen examined his mother a little before he noticed that the expression that was on her face was one of lust and want. This obviously made the male pinkette happy. Zeref noticed this and she wasn't surprised by the look of delight on her brother's face. The raven haired woman knew better than anyone who her mother desired the most. It pained her to share her brother with yet another woman, but she knew that her already strained relationship with her mother would worsen. "What are you planning Nee-san?" Natsu questioned in a whisper.

"Don't worry my dear little brother, I'm going to grant you and mother your greatest desires." Zeref said as let go of Natsu and moved towards her mother, whose lustful expression still hadn't disappeared. "I understand that you're a little surprised about our love mother, however I know that you're no better." She claimed, catching her mother off guard a little. The oldest Dragneel didn't dispute the woman's claim and simply looked away in embarrassment. Normally, the woman would have been able to deny such a claim, but she was far too aroused and there was no one to judge her immoral attraction to her son. Zeref smiled when she saw the look on her mother's face and began to guide her the bustier woman. "Come on mother, my poor little brother has missed you, and isn't this the best way to truly reconnect with him?" She questioned before pushing down the older woman onto her son.

Iris and Natsu were surprised by this. However, the feeling of surprise didn't remain for long in her mind as her arousal took control of all her rational thoughts. The pink haired woman wasted no time and planted a kiss on her son's lips. Even though the feeling of her son's warm lips was amazing, Iris' lust was not even close to being sated. She moved one of her free hands to her second child's package. _'It feels even bigger than his... I guess he was good for something after all.'_ Iris thought as her other hand began to run along the male pinkette's strong hard abs. The older woman's core began to heat up even more as she did this and her lustful thoughts began to run even more rampant. _'Oh god, my little boy is such a hunk.'_ She thought as she began to stroke her son's member.

Zeref had to keep her jealously at bay as she she watched the two. Every fibre of her perverted being wanted to get the older woman off her brother and resume their earlier activities. However, she needed to have her mother on board with her immoral relationship. She also didn't want to do anything to stop her brother from enjoying his mother's prefect body. _'I can't believe I'm really doing this with mom... Well I guess I've already done this with Meredy and Nee-san.'_ Natsu thought as he enjoyed every part of the older woman's body.

Not only did her hands feel like magic, he could feel her full breasts pressed against his muscular upper half. He didn't know how his father could have left such a perfect woman, but he was grateful because the perfect woman was soon going to be his alone. That thought of him claiming the woman on top of him drove him into a state and he reversed their positions so that he was pinning down the beauty. "You're mine mother." The pinkette declared before engaging in another heated kiss.

As he kissed the older pinkette, he removed the woman's top and grabbed a hold of the largest pair of breasts he had ever felt. Natsu couldn't help but compare Iris' breasts to the ones of her daughter. He continued to play with the large firm assets until he came to the conclusion that he liked both Zeref and Iris' breasts the same. While it would have been easy to give his mother the win simply because of their superior size and firmness, but the fact that his older sister had breasts so soft, that they could put clouds to shame. "Mmmm~ Natsu, I guess your loves for boobs haven't changed at all." Iris moaned when they separated from their kiss once more. She was enjoying the feeling of her son's hands playing with her breasts a lot more than she thought she would. She wasn't sure if it was just because she hadn't seen any action since she the conception of her third child or if her son's hands were just that great. "You're going to make your mumma cum." She mewled while stroking Natsu's large throbbing member.

"I can't wait to see what kind of naughty face you make mother." Natsu told the woman in a low lustful tone. The male pinkette had never expected to being something like this with his own mother, but he was glad that he was. Right now the pink haired male wanted nothing more than to see the woman's beautiful face contort with pleasure. The teen knew how wrong his attraction to his mother was, but he couldn't help himself and he knew the busty woman was a lot like his sisters. "You're making such a sexy face mother, are you boobs really that sensitive?" He questioned, only for the woman look away with a small blush.

The younger Dragneel began to fondle the woman's breasts with a lot more vigour. He was going to get a reaction out of the woman and it was going to be a very loud one. However, it was clear he would have to work hard what he wanted from the older woman since she seemed as stubborn as he was and didn't have any knowledge of her weak spots. _'Let's start with the obvious places.'_ The pink haired teen thought before he tore off the bottom half of her clothes and moved one of his hands to his mother's weeping core.

Natsu was happy when he felt a strong heat emanating from the woman's pussy. The middle child didn't waste a second and plunged two of his fingers deep into the mother's womanhood. The teen got a small moan from the woman, but it wasn't enough of a reaction for the pinkette. It was a little damaging to his pride since he had always been able to get an amazing reaction from both his younger and older sisters. "Amazing, I'm glad that you didn't inherit you father's ability to pleasure a woman... I had to do all the work, but I can tell that you will be very different my son." Iris claimed while still holding herself back.

Iris was very prideful about her sexual prowess and even the love for her son wasn't enough to put that aside. If he wanted her to moan, the pink haired man would have to work hard. Natsu didn't have to be told this, and he got right to work massaging the insides of the beauty. "Good start dear." She complimented while she stroking the teen's thick and ready manhood. Natsu took this response as a bit of an insult, he needed to find that weak spot soon. "Maybe we should just skip the foreplay and just have you fuck me with this big thick cock instead."

Zeref watched on as her mother taunted her little brother, and she felt even more jealous. Not only did she lose her lover to the older woman, the woman she had lost to was giving her brother the challenge he craved. _'How's she keeping so calm, me and Meredy would have been going crazy at such treatment.'_ Zeref thought as her maidenhood began to heat up. The beauty needed to find a way to keep her desire at bay, but her usual method of release was currently occupied and would be for a while at this rate.

She looked around for something, maybe she could find something hard grind up against or maybe she could head back and use one of her hand crafted 'toys'. The beauty settled on the second option and was about to head back to the cave, well, until she saw her other pink haired younger sibling. _'How hard could it be, I just created a magic potion that brought back my dead mother, I should be able to take care of her.'_ She thought as she began to sneak up on the busty bubblegum haired beauty. The woman had decided that unlike her time spent with Natsu, she was going to be the one on top.

The older woman pounced on her younger sister, but things didn't go the way she wanted. The beauty didn't take into account that her younger sister was several times stronger than herself and the fact that the pinkette was always alert. Meredy thought she was being attacked a wild animal so she caught the woman and slammed her to the ground, only realise her mistake seconds later. "Onee-san, I'm so sorry." Meredy apologised when she saw the downed woman and heard her groan.

However, instead of taking the apology like a normal person, Zeref used this chance to plant a kiss on her younger sister's lips. It felt a little odd kissing another girl, but it didn't mean the raven haired woman found it enjoyable and apparently so did Meredy as she kissed her back. _'Onee-san's lips are so soft.'_ She thought as she began to take control over the kiss. The youngest Dragneel was still incredibly horny from her delusions that nothing was going to get in the way of her and sexual relief.

Zeref was a little annoyed that she was once again being dominated by a younger sibling. She wasn't opposed to being the submissive, but it would be nice if she was the one the top for once. However, she knew that wasn't going to be the case from how heated the kiss was. The pinkette's overwhelming lust was also evident by how touchy she was getting. _'I guess they more than just have pink hair in common.'_ Zeref thought as her younger sister fondled her bosom and ran her dainty hands along her curvaceous body. The dark haired woman wished she had gotten her youngest sibling involved in her and Natsu's fun a little earlier, the pink green eyed girl really knew how to please.

While the two sister's got to know each other's bodies better, Natsu had finally found the weak spot he had been looking for. He felt a little dumb for not figuring it out earlier, but his mother had extremely sensitive nipples, and he was exploiting the new found weakness with his skillful tongue. The pinkette twirled his tongue around the sensitive peak, which made her sexy body spasm and let out the loud moan he had been waiting for. _'Perfect.'_ Natsu thought as he heard the woman's angelic moans. The older woman was having a great time, which was apparent just from how much she was sweating and panting.

"More my dear, keep going." Iris moaned as she pressed the teen closer into her bust even more. The older woman was surprised that her pink peaks were as sensitive as they were. She was very in tune with her body due to the many years she had to rely on herself for sexual pleasure, so this sudden burst of pleasure was driving her crazy. The pleasure was so amazing for the woman that she wasn't able to keep pleasing the younger man. The lack of his mother's involvement wasn't that much of a problem from the Dragneel. All he really wanted now was to make the older woman climax and it wasn't going to be much longer until he got what he wanted.

Intent on achieving his goal, Natsu began to suck the nipple that he had already engulfed. This drove the woman even closer to her impending and explosive orgasm. However, before that happened, the middle child got a very pleasant surprise when he felt a warm sweet liquid enter his mouth. The liquid was very familiar to the male pinkette and he instantly wanted more. Natsu sucked even harder and squeezed the other lactating breast. _'Tasty.'_ Natsu thought as he continued to enjoy the sweet milk of his mother. This was enough to finally drive the woman over the edge and she let out even more of her milk out.

"OH NATSU~!" Iris moaned as she came. The beauty felt as she was about to pass out from pleasure, but she somehow managed to hold on. Iris was impressed to say the least at how quickly her son had found her weak spot and used it to drive her crazy. The woman hoped the pinkette would let her rest a little since she would completely lose it if she attempted to take her son's massive cock. She could tell that her second child was going to be a rather rough lover, so if she didn't act quickly she would be reduced to a submissive mess. "Natsu dear, please let your mumma recover a little." She said between her panting. Natsu was happy to let the woman recover since it let him enjoy the pleasured and breathless face on his mother's face.

"Rest as much as you want mother, I want this to be great for you." Natsu said before planting a kiss on the beauty's cheek. He wanted to do so much more to the woman, but she really did need the break. Iris thanked her son as she tried to catch her breath. The two were only able to enjoy a silent rest together for a couple of seconds before they heard moans coming from another part of the forest. "Seems like they're finally getting along." The pinkette joked while looking at the source of the noise. Even though the duo was pretty far away, Natsu was able to see the two beauties enjoying each other. The red eyed woman saw how distracted her son was and she decided to take advantage of this and straddled the teen.

"Natsu dear, remember who your main focus is." Iris said, which snapped the teen's attention back to her. She was glad that she had managed to do this since she could tell that Natsu wasn't used to a woman being on top. The mother was very well versed in being on top due to always having to do so. "Just hold still for now, your mumma will make you feel amazing." She continued. The oldest Dragneel grabbed a hold of her son's member and started to lift her hips until the tip was pressed against her entrance. Iris could tell it was going to be a tight fit. While she still detested the man that had left her to raise their kids alone, she was glad that his most beneficial gene had passed down to her son. "Give your mumma a little time, it's been a while." She said before she began to slowly lower herself down.

The woman loved the feeling of having her womanhood spread after so long and she slowed her decent even more, just to savour the feeling of her son's cock filling her. Natsu let out a grunt when he felt his mother's maidenhood slowly engulfing his erect member. The teen could already tell that the woman was nowhere near as tight her daughters, but that didn't mean that she wasn't clinging to him tightly. Iris knew that she was lacking the same tightness as her first and last child, however, she knew her experience was going to more than make up for it. The woman didn't think about it for too long and focused back on filling herself up. "Almost there, how does your mumma's pussy feel?" Iris asked with a sexy smirk.

"It feels amazing." Natsu replied as a light moan escaped. The woman finished her decent and her ass was now pressed against her son's muscular thighs. Unlike with his sisters, his mother's maidenhood was a perfect fit for his member. Both pinkettes had to take a couple of seconds to get used to the new yet pleasurable sensation as it was already pushing them to the limit. Iris knew that she could make the man cum at any second, but she wanted to enjoy her son's member, so she waited for until they had calmed down a bit. She didn't mind the waiting time since she was able to enjoy the erotic sound of both her daughter's slightly muffled moans. She wondered who was the one on top, she assumed that her youngest would be on top since was clearly the stronger and more energetic one. Iris found herself getting a little excited at the thought of spending some quality time with her daughters, however, that had to wait since she had a much bigger task at hand.

"I hope you're ready my dear Natsu, you're in for the ride of your life." Iris claimed. The beauty began to lift herself up, leaving only the tip, before she slammed buried her middle child's member back into her. She repeated this action at a fairly slow pace, which was a very pleasant feeling for both parties. Not only did Natsu get to feel the older woman's maidenhood sliding along the thick length of his member, but he also got to enjoy the lustful look on the woman's face and the beauty's breasts bouncing. "I hope you're enjoying the show, feel free to touch me wherever you want." She told the teen in a soft sexy tone.

Natsu couldn't help himself and he went for the one part of his mother that he wasn't acquainted with, her large firm ass. Upon making contact with it he gave the woman's rear end a strong squeeze, which got him a small moan from his mother. He wasn't too interested in what response he got as he was way more focused on how amazing the woman's ass felt in his hands. He was already torn if he preferred boobs or butts and his mother was making it ten times harder, among other things. "Your ass feels amazing Mother." Natsu claimed, irritated the older woman a little.

She loved the compliment, but she didn't like the fact her son still didn't call her what she requested. The older woman knew she would have to be a bit more aggressive if she was to get what she wanted from the the teen. So she placed her dainty hands on his strong abs as support and drastically increased her pace. "Ugg- Mother!?" He asked when he felt such a sudden increase of pleasure. He didn't get a response from the woman straight away, and he really didn't need one since he could see a crazed look on his mother's face, which was very similar to the one his older sister would make. However, instead of finding it weird of scary, he was turned on by the look. _'I guess this is where she gets it from, but I wonder what mother wants?'_ The teen pondered.

"Natsu dearest, I thought I told you to refer to me as mumma, not mother." Iris told the younger male as she continued to ride him at such a speed that her talented hips were nearly a blur. The teen couldn't believe his mother had gotten so heated about something so small, but he now knew something that he could use to his advantage. He quite liked the sudden aggression his mother was showing and would like to see it more.

"You've been gone for a while mother, so you're going have to work harder if you want me to call you that." Natsu said, making the already crazed look on her face intensify. Iris reacted exactly the way the teen had anticipated and she began to ride him with even faster. The woman was determined to make her son do as she wanted and if that meant riding him for hours on end, she was willing to do so. _'God damn, mumma looks just as hot as nee-san when she's angry.'_ He thought.

 **~With Meredy and Zeref~**

The two sisters were still enjoying each other, with Meredy taking complete control of the situation. The pinkette was currently grabbing her older sister's head and forcing her into her soaked maidenhood. Meredy never thought she would be doing this with another woman, especially her own sister. However, she was enjoying the experience much more than she thought she ever would. "You're amazing Onee-chan!" Meredy moaned as her toes curled in pleasure. The older woman may have had her pride crushed by her younger sibling, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed being a submissive. She also couldn't deny that her sister's sweet essence was addicting. The older woman also liked the new suffix that had been added to her as it was a sign that she was getting much closer to her younger sister.

 _'She tastes so nice, I kinda wished I had tried this earlier.'_ Zeref thought. The dark haired woman was doing her best to please her younger sister and she was doing a great job for her first time. The situation was good for the woman and the only way that things could get better for her is if she her younger brother fucking her from behind. The simple thought of her younger sibling ramming her from behind made the genius Dragneel's womanhood moisten even more. She just couldn't get the thought of her brother's cock entering her once again. _'When is that old woman going to be finished with my hunk of a little brother, I need a dick now.'_ She thought as her lust began to run rampant.

The woman didn't know if she was going to be able to hold herself back much longer. She needed to get some relief and she needed it soon. The woman had already tried taking control a few times, but the pinkette seemingly knew how to counter all of her advances and force her into even more submissive positions. "I'm going to cum Onee-chan!" Meredy screamed as she threw her head back as she entered a state of pure ecstasy. As she came, she forced her sister's head even closer to her crotch, making sure that her older sister got every last drop of her nectar. As the youngest child's climax died down and her grip on her sister's head loosened enough for the red eyed woman to escape.

Zeref took this chance to escape a properly catch her breath. She would have tried using this as chance to get on top, but her younger sister had kept her under a lot longer than she anticipated. Luckily for her, Meredy was still recovering so she still had a chance to take control and get herself off rather being used as a glorified masturbation tool for her younger sister. _'I just need a few seconds, than I'll put that mouth of hers to good use.'_ The older sister thought as she stared at her panting sister. She watched as her sexy younger sister glow in the afterglow of her orgasm and the heat in her core continued to intensify.

 _'She's such a cutie, no wonder why Natsu loves playing around with her so much.'_ She thought as she found herself being mesmerised by the pinkette. Zeref watched her little sister a little too long and she missed her chance as the beauty had made a complete recovery and was ready for more. The dark haired woman was worried what the beauty was going to do to her next, but her worries were misplaced as the woman was distracted by another sound. In all honestly, Zeref was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be used by her little sister anymore. _'I'm getting more submissive by the day.'_ Zeref thought with a crimson blush appearing on her pale face. She simply watched as her lover/sister moved towards the source of the sound, making sure to watch the pinkette's big round ass jiggle as she walked.

"Nee-chan look, Kaa-san and Onii-chan are doing it." Meredy called out with a perverted look on her face. The pink haired woman had seen her brother do it with her older sister a lot last night, but something about seeing their mother riding her brother like animal in heat felt dirty, and she loved it. The heat in Meredy core began to rise once again her body began to quiver in excitement despite being getting off less than a couple of seconds ago. As much as she wanted to enjoy the show, she couldn't hold herself back and she started moving towards the pink haired duo. She quickly made her presence known to the two older pinkettes. Neither of them had any shame when they were caught, in fact, the perverted look on Iris' expression somehow became even more so.

"Well hello dear...ah... don't mind us... ah... I'm just seeing how well my little boy has grown." Iris said between her moans and panting. It was obvious that the woman was having the time of her life. Meredy had to take a couple of seconds just to admire how hot her mother looked as she rode the pinkette. The beauty was enthralled by just how well the older woman was controlling her only son. Natsu seemed content with grabbing the woman's large doughy ass and letting the woman do as she pleased. It was quite a site to see her brother take the backseat since the male teen hadn't let either of his sister take control the entirety of the night. She marvelled at the site of her mother's amazing technique and just hoped that she would one day be as good as her mother. Iris saw the look on her daughter's face and decided to get her involved. "Meredy dear... come to mumma." She moaned while continuing to ride the teen.

Meredy did as her mother told her and was swiftly drawn into a kiss by the beauty. The younger pinkette didn't stop what the woman from doing what she wanted and enjoyed the kiss by the beauty. She had gotten used to be making out with out with another woman thanks to the time she had spent with her older sister. Iris was pleasantly surprised when she felt her daughter's tongue slip into her mouth and her small hand grab a hold of one of her breasts.

The long haired woman had to slow herself down just a little so she could truly enjoy both sensations. This worked to Natsu's advantage and he was finally able to regain control. "You're both mine now." Natsu declared before pushing the older woman onto her back, resulting in his younger sister being forced on top of her as well. A perverted smile appeared on the middle child's face as he admired the amazing view of two of the biggest and best asses he had ever laid eyes on.

The two woman weren't too fazed by the sudden change of position since they were too focused on each other and Iris was especially enjoying herself since she still had a big hard cock lodged inside her. "I hope you're ready mumma, I ain't holding back on you anymore." Natsu said before he began to move inside the woman, who had gotten significantly tighter at the use of her preferred title. She was overjoyed that she had finally gotten what she wanted from her son and she was going to do everything in her power to show just how grateful she was. However, under the weight of her daughter, she wasn't able to do much apart from enjoy what her two youngest had to offer her.

Natsu wasted no time and began ramming the older woman from behind like a beast in heat. The teen's strong thrusts proved to be just what Iris wanted as her body tensed and loud moan erupted from her lips. Meredy didn't want to be outdone by her older brother and heated up the kiss she was sharing with her mother. While she knew that her brother was the superior lover, she still didn't want to be left out of the action. _'Kaa-san is loving it, I need to do my part as well and then Onii-chan will give me a reward.'_ Meredy thought as she deepened her kiss to the beauty below her. The younger pinkette's deepening of her kiss made things even harder for Iris since she was now being dominated by both her youngest children.

The male was happy with the current situation and continued to pound away at his mother's increasingly tightening maidenhood. The feeling of the older woman tightening around him turned him on more and started reaching deeper into the woman soaked pussy. Not wanting to leave his bubble butted little sister out, he gave the younger woman's ass a strong but playful slap, eliciting a loud squeal from the woman. "Onii-chan~ you really like my butt don't you?" Meredy teased as she gave her butt a cute little wiggle and returned to her kiss. The woman got herself another slap, which made the woman let out another cute sound. While Meredy may have not been masochist like her older sister, she still did enjoy her brother being rough with her. Seeing that the woman was enjoying herself, the big brother continued to slowly redden the beauty's cheeks.

After twenty or so minutes the three became lost in the feeling of each other's bodies and the two older parties were getting insanely close to a climax. Meredy could see this and didn't want to rob her older brother of the reward her older brother had worked so hard to get, so she toned down her fondling and released her mother from her kiss. Natsu silently thanked his sister for letting him see the face of Iris Dragneel. In their time together, the older Dragneel had cum quite a few times, but Natsu still hadn't been able to see her face when she did so. However, it was well worth the wait as it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his young life. "I'm closer mumma, where do you want it?" Natsu asked as his trusts became even stronger and faster, allowing him to reach the deepest depths of the beauty.

"Inside my dearest, fill your naughty mumma's pussy with your cum!" Iris pleaded. The teen was more than happy to comply and with one strong thrust, he hit her deepest point and unloaded inside the beauty, much like he had done to his older sister before. Iris let out her loudest moan as she felt her womb being completely filled by her son's warm thick and plentiful seed. She felt incredibly full within a few moments of the release, but Natsu continued to release in what seemed like an attempt to impregnate the beauty. The teen's release finally finished and pulled out of the woman, allowing his seen to escape the her pussy. "Thank you my dearest, It's been so long since I've felt like this." The mother thanked with a satisfied look. Though his mother was happy, she still wanted more of her son, and it was obvious that Natsu still wanted more. This was evident by the way he was already fucking his younger sibling.

"Onii-chan!" Meredy screamed lewdly as her brother penetrated her tight maidenhood. Rather than allowing herself to rest on her mother's soft body, the woman was using her hands and knees to keep herself up. This was done for two reasons. The first was that it allowed her brother to reach one of her more sensitive spots with more ease and the second was to allow her mother to see her 'connection' with her brother. "Look Kaa-san, Onii-chan's cock is inside my tight little pussy." She said. Oddly enough, the older woman was proud when she looked at two of her youngest children. She was surprised how well her youngest was taking her beast of her brother despite her smaller size.

Iris knew that she was going to have a lot of fun with her children, however, she did wish that her oldest was there as well. She really wanted to thank the woman for giving her the relationship she had always wanted secretly wished for with her children. However, her focus couldn't remain on her oldest due to just how amazing the two pinkette's looked with each other. _'They'd make such an amazing kid together... well if they weren't related that is.'_ Iris thought as she imagined what the full grown child of her two kids would look like. The woman was a truly perverted woman and she was glad that it had carried onto her children.

 **~With Zeref~**

Instead of joining the pink haired threesome, Zeref had returned to the cave and was once again brewing a potion. She was very happy with that she had created before and the joy it had brought to her little brother. Since the beauty still had enough spare ingredients, she didn't have to go around the the island and look for them. The woman was now pondering who she should give the second potion to. The beauty knew exactly what she wanted if she got her wish, but she was also interested in what the other two female Dragneels would do. "It seems as if this one will be weaker than the other, so I doubt the effects will be permanent like the first... what a shame." Zeref thought as her potion neared completion. "Oh well, I guess it will be more fun that way."

* * *

 **That's it for now, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, if so, leave a review of what you thought about it. Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, I'm a little out of practise.**

 **Also I'm going to let you guys decide on who gets the potion first. Each girl's desire is very different from the other so expect a fairly different situation depending on the girl. With that being said, this story only has about four more chapters left in it, maybe an extra one if I'm feeling especially generous.**

 **Well thanks for reading and I hope to see you on the next chapter.**


	4. Ch 4: Zeref's potion problem

**Island of Temptation**

 **Chapter 4: Zeref's potion problem  
**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or any of the things affiliated with it.**

* * *

 **There's a poll on my profile regarding one of my upcoming projects, so just remember to vote on that.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Iris Dragneel had returned to the land of the living and she was loving it. Not only had she been reunited with her precious children, she was glad that they had all grown so well. Her oldest daughter had grown into a beautiful and brilliant woman, albeit a very obsessive one. Nonetheless, she was very proud of her. In her eyes, the beauty been had been an excellent caretaker

Iris's youngest daughter had become a bubbly ray of sunshine wrapped in a tight teenage body that reminded her of her own. The pink haired mother could always rely on the young pinkette for a good laugh, chat or some high energy girl on girl stuff.

However, she still couldn't believe that her only son had grown had become such a handsome man. He had really stepped into the role of man of the house, even though he had lacked a male role model his entire life. He had not only been able to provide for his two sisters but had also kept the incredibly happy and safe.

Iris was currently watching her three beautiful children. Zeref was busy reading and brewing something. The mother had attempted to question her daughter on several occasions, but the two would usually get distracted with each other, so she had decided to give up on that venture.

She turned to see her pink haired ones running around. She was loved watching the two chasing each other around the beach, they were both energetic and both had a seemingly endless amount of stamina. Iris loved watching the two play together, it filled her with an unparalleled amount of joy.

However, the mother felt as if she was missing something from her mostly full life. She certainly wasn't missing a lover, as immoral as it was, she was certain that she'd never find a better lover than the ones she had on the island. Not wanting to dampen her own mood, the beauty decided to stop focusing on what she didn't have and her eyes landed back on the pink haired teens.

Meredy was closing in on her older brother and in an attempt to stop him from getting away, she jumped onto his back. "Caught you Onii-chan!" Meredy cheered as she clung to her beloved big brother. The pinkette was proud, she had been chasing her older sibling for at least an hour. She looked down at her half naked older brother and she saw her prize. "You're the worst Onii-chan. What kind of brother get's hard when they play with their little sister?" She teased while staring at the massive bludge. She was always amazed by the fact that her body could handle something of the size. The beauty licked her lips as she continued to stare at the man. "Come on Onii-chan, into the forest!" The youngest Dragneel ordered.

Having lost to the energetic pinkette, Natsu obeyed her orders and made his way into the thick forest, which he was quite familiar with at this point. "Want to go to the usual spot?" Natsu asked the woman. He really didn't care where the beauty wanted him to go, he was in the mood and he would fuck the younger woman just about anywhere. Meredy thought for a bit, pressing herself closer to her brother as she did, allowing him to feel her big soft breasts.

"Yes, let's go to the lake... I really wish I had a swimsuit though, I had a really cute one back home." Meredy claimed. Natsu remembered the two-piece bikini that his sibling spoke of, he'd helped her pick it out. Back then he still had enough self-control not to have sex with the younger woman and he could still do something like that. However, if he was to help her pick out clothes now, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd fuck her senseless in whatever store they went to. Meredy smirked, she could tell her older brother was thinking dirty thoughts about her, which was very good for her since she always had more fun when the man got worked up. _'I wonder what Onii-Chan will do to me? He's even hotter and bothered than usual.'_

Since Natsu's mind was elsewhere, it took them a little longer for them to get to the destination. This left Meredy to fester in her arousal, she even gave her brother a few kicks to speed him up. Surprisingly, her tactics were effective and the siblings found themselves at their special little lake. Meredy got off her brother's back and began to strip. "You're pretty eager today." Natsu said, staring at his sister's nude body. All her time in the sun had lightly tanned her skin, giving her some very sexy tan lines. Meredy wasn't really in the mood for the man's teasing, the journey had made her even more amorous than usual. The bubbly pinkette wasted no time and tore the man's clothes off. "Hey! That was my favorite one." The man groaned, only to be pushed into the lake behind him. The woman jumped in after him.

"They're all the same." Meredy reminded with a slightly annoyed look. Unfortunately, Natsu was too distracted to see the annoyance in his sister's face. His eyes were glued to her amazing figure. Though she had the smallest breasts out of all the Dragneel girls, she still had an impressive rack on her. She did come at a close second when it came to her ass, which was big, tight and perfectly shaped. However, her tits and ass weren't her highlights. Meredy was a lot more athletic than her mother and sister, she was both flexible and durable, which meant there was a lot of fun to be had with the younger woman. "Onii-chan, all that staring is embarrassing me." The woman gushed.

"It's not my fault you're so damn cute." Natsu replied as he got up. He quickly got behind the woman and embraced her from behind, moving his manhood between his sister's toned thighs. "Look what you've done. It doesn't look like it's going to go away anytime soon...Unless." He told the woman. Meredy blushed at this, but she knew what she had to do. The woman grasped the man's cock and started stroking it, much to Natsu's delight. The youngest Dragneel didn't have the same finesse as the other Dragneels, but she made up for it with how energetic she was. She didn't start slow like the others, the beauty got right into it, stroking at a vigorous pace.

"Onii-chan, you're such a pervert, getting all worked up because of your little sister." Meredy teased when she felt Natsu's pre-cum leak onto her dainty hands. As much as he enjoyed the odd bit of teasing, he didn't want his lover getting too carried away. The older pinkette decided to get a little more involved. He started with some slow thrusts, stimulating the younger woman's sensitive clit and letting him feel just how wet she'd gotten. The red-eyed teen let out a few stifled moans as a result, but Natsu didn't stop there and he put his hands to work.

While one of them was focused on the woman's strong core, the other one was focused on her large firm breast. Meredy wasn't as soft as the other women in his life and it was a nice change. "Nice and firm, I think I'm gonna make you my hunting buddy." Natsu said as his hands roamed her firm core. As he did this, his lover began to squirm and whimper and started struggling to maintain the speed of her strokes. The older Dragneel smirked at Meredy's degrading fortitude and he gave her full firm breast a strong squeeze. "Come on little sis, you've got to keep up, I'm not even close." He teased.

"You're such a meanie." Meredy pouted. She could feel what control she had was quickly slipping away from her. The athletic beauty decided to do what little she could. The woman increased her focus and tightened her the grip her thighs had on Natsu's manhood. "I won't let you get away with all this teasing... I've gotten better at this Onii-chan." She claimed with an aura of pride around her. Natsu let his perverse younger sister do as she pleased, mainly because he found her effort adorable and he loved the way she played with his sensitive head. "How do you like this Onii-chan?" The teen said, her confidence swelling even more.

Things continued this way for a while longer. Natsu remained behind his sister, gently thrusting into her firm but plump hips and teasing the sensitive nipples. Meredy continued to stroke the man's rigid cock while struggling to prevent her own climax. Luckily, her hard work had managed to get the man very close, which was especially good for her considering just how close she was. Natsu saw this is the perfect chance to take control of the situation, but he chose to play the long game and still let her have what she wanted. The older brother's hand made its way south and he started to tease the overly sensitive pearl. "Being cocky really doesn't suit you. You've gotten better, but don't let that get to your head." Natsu reminded his sister.

"And you're one to talk with that big ego of yours." Meredy replied as her brother quicked his pace. Meredy's became even more flustered and she was finding it impossible to hide. While the younger Dragneel hated submitting so much, mainly because of the cocky grin on her brother's face. As the man continued to thrust into his sister's thighs, the young woman struggled to continue her current train of thought. "You're such a jerk, I can't deal with this ego... this huge, thick ego." The woman continued, attempting and failing to insult the man.

"I think the word you're looking for is cock." Natsu corrected, with a gleeful grin on his face. Meredy found herself unable to answer and Natsu took full advantage of this. The older pinkette intensified his efforts, his fingers began to dance on her clit even more while he began to tweak and tug at her pink tips even more. "You're about to cum, aren't ya? But don't worry sis... I'm close too." He told the stammering and struggling beauty.

"Jerk." Meredy moaned before a bold move sprung into her mind. However, those thoughts quickly left her mind when Natsu suddenly entered her. The suddenness was obviously too much for her and she let out a loud pleasured scream. This was followed up by a strong climax, which led to her already tight maidenhood to squeeze down on her brother's member, forcing him to cum inside the woman. The sudden sensation was almost too much for the teen. If it wasn't for her brother keep her stable, she was pretty sure she would have fallen over. Though she did enjoy the feeling of her lover's warm seed flooding into her, she was still a little upset with sakura haired man. "Onii-chan, why didn't you warned me?" The embarrassed woman said, still a little shaky. Her brother noticed this and took full advantage of it.

"It's cause you're so cute when you're surprised... Even cuter than usual." Natsu teased as he started moving once again. His sister's tight maidenhood was inviting and well accommodated to both his length and girth. "And you know I can't help myself when you start acting so cute." The older pinkette said, grabbing one of his sister's big bouncing breasts.

The teen kept himself close to the woman, mainly because her legs looked ready to fail her at any moment, but he also just loved being close to her smaller body. He could never get enough of the woman and his actions made that very obvious. One of his hands stayed on the woman's breasts, the other was wrapped around Meredy's slim stomach, keeping her close, allowing him to assault her sensitive and exposed neck. "I'll always love you, sis." He muttered, keeping his thrusts slow but strong.

"Onii-chan, you're embarrassing me." Meredy moaned, only to have her lover continue mutter into her ears. Her brother was being a lot more intimate than usual, which confused and aroused the teen. Things continued this way until the latter emotion finally took over and she started to really enjoy herself. "I love you too Onii-chan, please fuck me." She replied. She wasn't sure why, but every time they visited their special little spot, they'd get more amorous than usual, not that she minded, these instances were some of her favorite.

 **~With Iris and Zeref~**

The two older Dragneels were currently enjoying a soak in their secret hot spring. Well, it used to solely belong to the pale skinned beauty but the woman couldn't keep it a secret from her mother. The older woman was a lot harder to distract than her younger siblings. She knew that it was a little selfish to keep such a wonderful place to herself, but the dark-haired beauty was a fairly selfish person. Luckily for her, Iris was more than happy to the springs a secret from two of her children. "Two hours of pure relaxation, I can't believe you've been putting an aphrodisiac in their spot." Iris moaned as she sunk into the spring. Her long pink locks were tied up into a tight bun, leaving her mature body completely exposed. From her large milky breasts to her perfect round ass.

"I've been doing it ever since I found out they tried to hide it from me." Zeref said, chuckling to herself a little. Unlike her mother, her hair was unkempt, almost hiding the second largest pair of breasts on the island. "Plus, it's probably going to more than that, those two usually do it after they finish hunting." She added before relaxing into the bath.

"You worry me sometimes Zeref, you're reminding me of the witches from the stories I used to read for you." Iris told her daughter. She sometimes wondered how her dark-haired daughter did what she did. Not only had she brought her back to life, Zeref seemed to have an unlimited supply aphrodisiacs. "Where did you learn how to do all this?" She finally asked.

"Well, I spent all my time reading, so I discovered a few things, and being a genius helped." Zeref reminded her mother, who let out a small laugh. She often forgot that her oldest daughter was smarter than most, but she couldn't be blamed. Zeref spent most her intellect trying to seduce her little brother or enhance her own sexual experiences. "It's also why I'm so pale." She added, sounding a little self-conscious.

Despite fucking her children, she was still a fairly good mother. She moved towards her first born and took a seat next to her. "Don't fret my dear daughter, your pale skin is beautiful." Iris encouraged as her hand ran her daughter's soft thigh. Since Zeref still held some resentment towards her, Iris had never been able to connect on the same level, meaning she never been able to appreciate as much as the other Dragneels. "You've got softer skin than Meredy and myself, I'm sure your dear little brother loves giving these a squeeze." She said before she gave both Zeref's massive melons a squeeze.

"Mother, I'm sensitive there." Zeref moaned, doing her best to maintain a calm composure. She was doing a fairly good for it, but the Dragneel family wasn't known for giving up. However, Iris knew she needed a little assist, but since Natsu and Meredy were out fucking like animals in heat, she sought a different way to find an edge. Luckily, the older woman spotted something special behind her oldest daughter. There were various bottles, most being soaps and other similar things, but one really got her attention. It was pink and it had a love heart on the label, making it fairly obvious what it was. Iris grabbed the small one and poured it into the spring. "Mother! That's the new aphrodisiac, it's still untested." She moaned.

Zeref and Iris instantly felt the effects of the potion. Neither of them had actually felt the effect of one of Zeref's potions before. "Oh god, this is intense." Iris screamed as she felt a strong heat take over her body. Her oldest daughter was fairing just as poorly and she instantly pulled her into a kiss. While this alone was enough to surprise Iris, Zeref was by no means done with her. The dark-haired Dragneel started grabbing and groping her mother in a similar energy to her little brother, albeit with more direction. Her nimble fingers found themselves delving deep into her mother's womanhood while the other massaged her oversized breasts in a rough manner. _'She's not a strong as Natsu or Meredy, but this technique... it's out of this world.'_ The mother thought, not even attempting to stop her daughter.

 _'So this is what I've been doing to them... How do they not go insane?'_ Zeref wondered, barely able to muster a non-sex related thought. However, the older pinkette wasn't about to let her daughter dominate her in their little exchange. It was obvious that her oldest child was great a dishing it out, but she really couldn't take it. With this being the case, Iris didn't let up, she decided it was time to discipline her oldest child. "Mother, not there!" The dark-haired Dragneel begged.

"Oh no, that simply won't do, you've been getting away with far too much... You remind me so much of my whore of a sister." Iris claimed with a smile on her face. Zeref could only let out small moans. Her mother was doing an amazing job at targeting her various weak spots, and she was doing a pitiful job doing the same thing back. Things were made even harder for the oldest of the Dragneel siblings due to being compared to her aunt. "Don't be too upset. My sister may have been a man-stealing whore, but she was one sexy piece of ass." She admitted.

The dark haired woman noticed that her mother was getting increasingly aggressive with her. Iris was now using her talented mouth to nibble and attack her daughter's neck. "What are you talking about mother?" Zeref moaned. She attempted to fight once more, but the attacks on her neck, breasts, and pussy were far too much to combat.

"Don't act surprised, if you had a sister like her, you'd want a piece." Iris admitted. She wondered how her black-haired sibling was doing. The mother of Natsu hadn't spoken to her sister since she had fallen pregnant by Natsu's father a few months before she had Meredy. She did hold a lot of resentment to her sister for a very long time, but it didn't mean she didn't still find her older sister irresistible. Iris really couldn't be mad at her ex-husband considering he died before their third child was born. "How is my whore of a little sister? I assume she tried to get a piece of my darling son." She inquired.

Zeref didn't seem to want to give her mother a reply. She didn't want anything to do with the sibling rivalry. The pinkette saw this, but it didn't deter her whatsoever. Iris picked up her daughter, placing her outside the warm water, spreading her legs and exposing Zeref's needy pussy. Iris licked her lips and dug in with a hunger similar to her son. The dark-haired woman couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud lewd moan when her mother really got down to work. Zeref grabbed her mother's long pink locks and attempted to force the older woman closer to her crotch. However, Iris quickly pulled away and gave her a look. "Please mother, keep going." Zeref moaned.

"I will, but only if you tell me if that sister of mine sunk her claws into my son." Iris offered. The mother was desperate to know, so denying her daughter an orgasm didn't bother her too much. Zeref could tell that this was the case and gave in, even though she knew the red-eyed woman wouldn't be happy with her answer. However, that really didn't matter to her, the aphrodisiac was really taking its tole.

...

It was now late in the afternoon, and the Dragneel family had gathered together. Meredy and Iris were preparing food, leaving Natsu with his busty older sister. Unfortunately for Natsu, the raven-haired beauty was still exhausted from being interrogated by her mother. After three hours with the older woman, Zeref confirmed that her's and her sibling's tendency to overdo things came from their mother. "Come on Zeref-nee, I'm bored." Natsu groaned as he sat next to the exhausted woman.

Zeref was already physically weak, and she knew trying to entertain her brother might be little too much. "Didn't you only come back from fucking Meredy an hour ago?" Zeref sighed as she tried to focus on noting her earlier experience. "Plus, your Nee-chan really needs to finish these notes." She added. While Natsu didn't want to pester his sister, he couldn't help it. The pinkette had become very spoilt in turns of sex, so it was no surprise that he wasn't handling this situation well. It also didn't help that Zeref was naked as the day she was born.

"At least put something on, look what you're doing to me!" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed to his cock. His older sister decided to just ignore him and continued to write in her notebook, which obviously didn't sit well with Natsu. The pinkette found it odd that the woman wasn't jumping at the chance to spend some alone time with him. "Come on Zeref-nee, want am I supposed to do?" He asked.

"Fine, sit next to me and your Nee-chan will take care of you." Zeref sighed. She could tell that her brother was mere moments from just shoving his dick her face. Zeref knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back if she had such a thick piece of meat in her face. She was sure that she'd end up sucking him off after a couple of seconds. Natsu happily took a seat and discarded his loincloth. "Now, don't expect too much, I still need to record my notes." She said as she took her brother's cock in her hand.

"Wow, mum really did a number on you, what did you do?" Natsu asked. The woman's pale hands gripped the pinkette's cock harder and she started jerking him off. Zeref wasn't sure how to feel about her encounter with her mother.

"Mother was just asking a couple of questions about Auntie Ivy and I wouldn't answer." Zeref replied, with a strong blush appearing on her face. Natsu shot her a confused looked. Unlike his older sister, he didn't know about the rivalry between his mother and aunt, mainly because he was far too young. The dark-haired woman had been tempted to tell her brother about the relationship between her mother and aunt. However, she remembered just how close her little brother was to his aunt. _'If our mother wants to talk about it, she'll do it. It's none of my business.'_ The woman told herself.

"Is that why mum didn't look happy when she came back?" Natsu asked, concern clear in his voice. Zeref didn't reply and started moving her hand faster, hoping to distract the pinkette. Natsu let out a small groan, but he still looked like he wanted to talk, so the dark-haired Dragneel just upped her intensity. She knew that a simple handjob wouldn't be enough to distract her sexually overcharged brother. The woman knew she had to go all out. She placed her notebook down and mounted her brother and smothered his face in her breasts.

"If you stop asking questions, your big sister will let you ravage her as much as you want." Zeref offered. Dealing with family drama wasn't her job, nor did she want it to be. If the pinkette wanted to find out what happened, he was going to have to consult their mother. Luckily enough, Natsu jumped at the opportunity, grabbing his sister's wide hips and forcing her down onto his cock. "You better not hold back on me Natsu." She moaned out as she instinctively wrapped her legs around her brother's strong body.

Seeing as the woman was so close to him now, Natsu decided to take advantage of that and the nearby wall. He picked up his older sister making sure to maintain a firm grip on her ass. The woman couldn't stop herself from letting out small moans with every step they took. The dark-haired woman was still obviously feeling the effects of her own potion. Even before they reached the wall, Zeref's otherwise porcelain skin was spotting a very heavy blush. "You're fucking soaked, you've never been this wet before." Natsu pointed as he pressed the woman's soft body against the hard wall.

"It's Mother's fault... The aphrodisiac... Too powerful." Zeref moaned as she was already reduced to a drooling mess. Her latest potion had been a great success. It was the most powerful she had ever made and it even had the added effect of making her highly sensitive. "Please be gentle, I'm sensitive." She begged, only to be ignored by her brother. He held her up a little more, forcing himself deeper into his sister before latching onto one of her breasts. The woman couldn't help letting out the lewdest moan Natsu had ever heard. _'I'm more sensitive than before, this potion is dangerous.'_ The older woman thought.

While the woman saw this as a major problem, Natsu saw this as an opportunity. The pinkette didn't mind occasionally being a test subject, but the dark-haired woman was getting a little too careless lately. So Natsu intended to teach her a lesson. "Nee-chan, you really should be more careful with your potions... I think it's affecting me too... All I can think about is fucking you silly." Natsu told the woman, tightening his grip on her ass. Even this simple action got a moan to escape the woman's lips.

"Natsu, I told you to be gentle." Zeref pleased, only to be ignored. The oldest Dragneel sibling was barely keeping it together. Everything that Natsu did to her sent bolts of pleasure rushing through her body. Every time he thrust, she could feel an orgasm rip through her body and even the simplest touch brought her to the brink. The woman was completely at the mercy of the pink haired teen.

She knew that it was only a matter of time before she'd passed out from the pleasure. However, Zeref was a smart girl and she deduced her mother would be suffering a similar fate at the moment. Luckily for her, the moans of her mother could be heard echoing in their shelter. "Mother... Can't you hear her?" She managed to say, peaking her brother's interest.

"Maybe we should join her then." Natsu replied. If it weren't for the fact her face was so heavily contorted with pleasure, Zeref would have smiled at how easily she had baited her dense little brother. Her thoughts didn't remain on her small victory once Natsu spoke again. "Hopefully you don't pass out while we get there." The pinkette said with a wide smile.

 _'Oh no.'_ Zeref thought. Her brother's tone made it obvious that he was going to make the trip to the cave as pleasurable as possible. She would have been excited in a normal circumstance, getting to have Natsu all by herself was a dream. However, she felt as if the potion's effects were increasing every time she came, so she found herself in an endless cycle of ever-increasing pleasure.

By the time they got to the cave, the eldest of the Dragneel siblings was a complete mess of pleasure. She could barely construct a thought and she was honestly amazed that her body hadn't gone limp and she could still think. The woman could deduce that this was yet another side effect. The pinkette didn't take notice of his sister's sorry state when he actually entered the cave. It wasn't that his sister wasn't interesting, it was more so that the sight in the cave was more much more interesting. "Jackpot." Natsu declared.

Iris was currently on fours, with a flushed face and her youngest daughter pounding her from behind with a large double sided toy. Natsu wondered who had commissioned the toy's commission, their mother or Zeref herself. The pinkette's short attention span didn't allow him to focus on this. He was more consumed with the sounds that echoed through the lavish cave. He couldn't decide if he was more interested in his mother's lewd loud moans of the sound of soft skin slapping together. "Hey, Onii-chan... Kaa-san got all worked up... And this is fun." Meredy said, barely stringing the sentence together.

The young girl was starting to understand why her lover/brother loved this position so much. The feeling of dominance added with getting to see her mother's large ass ripple with every one of her movements. Meredy had also been very proud of the state she had left her mother in, but this was dwarfed when she saw her older sister. The dark-haired woman was now a moaning and drooling husk of pleasure. "The same thing happened with Nee-chan, but she hasn't said something for a while." Natsu replied, bitting down on the woman's pale neck.

"Onii-chan... I think she needs... A break." Iris moaned out as she came again. Her current state made thinking nearly impossible, so it was no surprise that she was torn about what to think. Part of her was deeply concerned about what Natsu had done to her sister. However, the other part was jealous, Zeref looked as if she had ascended to a level of pleasure. "Give her some rest... Then let Mommy take... care of that troublesome thing." She continued, with a sexy lick of the lips.

Natsu placed his exhausted sister onto their bed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Natsu." The twitching and cum stuffed woman muttered. The woman quickly started to feel herself calming down and her body finally letting itself rest. While the pinkette was a little disappointed that he couldn't continue hammering into his older sister, he did have someone else to enjoy.

"Onii-chan is joining in, Yay!" Meredy cheered as she watched her older brother approach them with a familiar look on his face. The pinkette positioned himself in front of his mother, who had her mouth open wide and her tongue out like a dog in heat. "Come Natsu, don't keep her waiting." The younger woman instructed. There were many things that aroused the woman, and one of the major ones was seeing her beautiful mother with Natsu's cock in her mouth.

Natsu didn't have to be told twice, his mother's cock hungry expression was always more than enough. The pink haired teen didn't waste a second and grabbed the woman's hair, forcing his cock down her throat. Even while dealing the potion's effects and getting railed from behind, Iris was still a champion at sucking cock. _'I may not be as young, but I still got it.'_ Iris told herself.

The woman wasn't lying to herself either. Even though she was taking it from both ends, she was still able to keep up. Iris wasn't too proud to admit that Meredy was a large factor in this. Since Meredy wasn't as brutal or animalist as her son, Iris was better allowed to concentrate on her attention hungry son. "Damn, you're good at this." Natsu grunted out. In the time that his mother had returned Natsu had learned that he wasn't the most sexually dominate Dragneel, that title belonged to the matriarch of the family.

Within seconds, the older woman had both her youngest son and daughter wrapped under her thumb. Natsu didn't understand how, but the potion had made the mother even more vivacious than before and improved her already legendary skill. This just meant that dream of dominating the woman was even more out of reach, but he fine with it, since it meant he was getting the best blowjob of his life. _'Ahh, just like the old days.'_ Iris remembered fondly.

Meredy was not fairing any better. Despite her position, the bubbly teen felt as if her mother was doing the fucking rather than herself. Every one of her thrusts would be met with one of Iris's own movements. She had no idea how Natsu handled so much ass at once. The youngest Dragneel was stronger than her mother, but every time the woman moved back, she felt as if she was going to fall back, which would result in a change of position. This experience only bolstered her admiration of her older brother. "Kaa-san, I'm supposed to be in control." Meredy moaned.

"Ya gotta do more than just thrust that toy into her Meredy." Natsu replied. He'd be a dirty liar if he claimed that he wasn't jealous that his sister was currently hogging all the ass. Sure there was plenty to share, but Natsu had grown up rather spoilt in regards to his mother. However, even if he wanted to leave the confines of Iris's mouth, he doubted that that was possible. It was clear that his cock would only leave his mother's mouth when she wanted it to, the look the oldest pinkette gave him made that clear. "It's gonna be a long night, so you better get working sis." He told his sister.

"Like this?" Meredy asked as gave her mother a harsh smack on the ass. The sound of the smack echoed around the cave which drowned up the muffled moan she let out. Iris liked a bit of pain here and there, but never to this extent. Her youngest daughter loved this reaction, she was usually on the receiving end of a spanking, which she loved, and now she was starting to understand her family loved dishing them out.

"Yeah, that's right, give our slutty mum a good spanking." Natsu confirmed. Like everything Meredy did, she did it with a high amount of energy. Both Meredy's mother and brother greatly appreciated it. The super sensitive mother loved the pain, which resulted in moans that made the already unparalleled blowjob feel even better.

 _'This is going to be a long night, I really need to talk to Zeref about all these potions... After I enjoy this.'_ Iris thought as Meredy finally hit her stride.

...

It was now midday and the older half of the Dragneel family were starting to wake up. Both women were completely exhausted after being a night of hardcore incestuous sex. While the mother had taken the brunt of it, Zeref was shown no mercy when she woke up a few hours.

Iris was rather grateful that her dark-haired daughter had woken up. Though she had done her best to distract Natsu with her tits and mouth, the pinkette did catch on. Unsurprisingly, the pink haired man didn't take kindly to being manipulated, no matter how good it felt. It was only once she felt her son's cock pressed against her back door did she know how fucked she truly was. Not even her adventures as a teen had left her as sore as she was at the moment. She looked over at her eldest daughter. "So, should I expect any more of those potions?" Iris questioned.

"No, I only had one of enhancement potion." Zeref replied as she struggled to her feet. The woman stumbled over to her potion rack and made sure. The oldest woman was sure she'd be in for it if there was another laying around somewhere. _'Mind control, Thorns, Calamity, Slippery, Bomb... I need to get more creative with naming these things.'_ She told herself as she looked through her collection.

"Honey, what on earth are you looking for?" Iris questioned, worried that there was going to be a repeat of last night. If her legs didn't feel like jelly, Iris would have interrogated the dark-haired woman. It would have involved a harsh spanking, a bit of fingering and possibly a strap-on if she didn't think her daughter hadn't learned her lesson. "Don't tell me you're trying something on your siblings again." She warned.

"This one isn't harmful and I've tested this one before." Zeref replied, moving onto her larger potion rack. She needed to keep her family distracted. Her body really couldn't take another round, but her mother was rather persuasive. Iris really couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't trust her daughter's quick and dismissive reply.

"Unless you can somehow clone my Natsu, I think you should cool it with the potions." Iris told the woman. Last night had really remembered her glory days. While they now paled in compared to her adventures on the island, she did miss some of her more slutty adventures, and her partner in crime.

"Don't be so distressed mother, this is the potion that brought you here... But any wishes made with this potion are temporary, I simply can't replicate the original." Zeref explained, almost making the tired mother jump up. The dark-haired woman smiled at this reaction. She just wished she didn't need to offer a wish-granting potion get her mother on her side in these matters.

"So I assume you intend on making your wish today?" Iris inquired, getting a nod from her daughter. To say that she was worried would be an understatement. There was a very short list of things Zeref liked and very long obstacles. "May I ask what you intend to do?" She questioned.

"Don't worry Mother, my wish won't harm anyone, It's simply to answer something I've been curious about." Zeref claimed as she finally found what she was looking for. Despite what she'd seen in her daughter's journal, she decided to trust her daughter. "I'm sure everyone will enjoy this as well."

"Tell us what you need once you're ready, those two will probably be in their usual spot." Iris instructed. The black haired woman sighed and returned to the bed.

"Not now, I'm still exhausted." Zeref huffed, collapsing alongside her mother.

...

After finally recovering, Zeref had gathered the family around the lake. "What are we doing here Nee-chan?" Natsu asked. Even before they landed on the island, it was odd for someone to call a family meeting. The last family meeting Zeref had called resulted in them getting 'stranded' on the island.

"Have some patience, your sister seemed excited about this and we don't want her to ruin it." Iris reminded her only son.

"But Zeref-nee is taking too long and I want to have fun with Onii-chan." Meredy complained attempting to hold herself back. Sure they'd had their usual post hunting fun, but last night's activities had made her even more amorous than usual. "You want to have fun with me too, right Onii-chan?" She inquired as she grabbed her brother's member and loosened her top a little.

"I thought I raised you two better, let your sister do what she needs." Iris huffed. Aside from the whole incest thing, she thought that she had instilled some very good habits into her children. "You two can do all the fucking you want later, just hold still." She requested. However, it was already too late, Meredy had seated herself on her brother's lap.

"Fine, if I'm gonna wait, I'll wait in comfort." Meredy said. Iris rolled her eyes, she knew it'd take something really special for Zeref keep the attention of the two horny teens.

"Don't worry, I'm nearly done." Zeref said. The oldest of Dragneel siblings proceeded to pour something into the lake, causing it to freeze in an instant. The two other women gasped and Natsu watched with an excited expression. None of them had yet to figure out how Zeref did the things she did. Iris didn't really question it, Meredy always had other things on her mind, and Natsu just assumed his sister was a witch. "Please keep or attention on the frozen pool of water." She instructed before downing the pink wish granting potion.

The family watched as the ice started to change. "What's this?" Iris asked.

"This will allow me to peer twenty years into the future... Mainly at what Natsu is up to." Zeref explained as she shot her brother a dark and stalkerish look. The woman had managed spy on her brother in so many different ways. So she was very happy when she saw the ice began to show an image of the pink haired male. "My little brother becomes even more handsome." The woman swooned.

"Boyish to rugged and mature, my wonderful son really lucked out." Iris added, licked her lips a little. Both older women began to discuss the looks and attributes of the aged up pinkette. However, Meredy only had one question on the mind.

"So who did he marry?" Meredy quizzed. Everyone sighed, they were honestly impressed how laser focused the beauty could me.

"Let's watch and find out." Zeref instructed.

* * *

 **Wow, it's been a while since I updated this one. Sorry to the people who enjoyed this story, but hey, better late than never.**

 **Since I have no idea when I'll update this story, I'm just gonna say there are 3-4 chapters left for this story. However, don't expect them anytime soon.**

 **Also, remember to check out the poll and vote.**

 **-Beta read by Earth Dragon Arnighte**


End file.
